Hunters Rising
by starglow71
Summary: Henriksen and Nancy get out in time. Now that Hendriksen has seen true evil, what will he do? Maybe the boys can help with that.   Beginning of my new Hunters Rising storyline. No Wincest, just the brothers doing what they do best, helping and hunting.
1. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or Supernatural, that being said, I do however wish to borrow them sometimes. Don't we all?

Persons so far: Henriksen, Nancy, Sam, Dean, and Bobby. Really brief mention of Angels but they are not featured much in this storyline yet.

(This all takes place after the boys leave and sometime close to when Lilith tries to kill everybody in the building. I thought Henriksen should have lived and Nancy was an intriguing character, so full of potential. I decided to give them a second chance at life, so to speak.)

Plot: This is how Victor Henriksen and Nancy got away from Lilith just in time and started on the road to be Hunter's. The Winchesters' will be their trainers in hunting and will show up in later chapters, I promise. Brief mentions of them will be included in the story though until then.

xxxxxxxxxx

Henriksen and Nancy were helping to take a couple more salt bags back into storage when they heard a noise. They sat down their salt and went to listen.

"I am looking for two men." A little girl's voice said sweetly, but neither person _really_ believed it was an innocent statement. "One is tall, one is short. They are brothers." Henriksen knew the person was talking about the Winchesters, who he had just let go. He immediately swung into action. He unclipped his gun and took the safety off. It may not be salt and spells, but he believed in it and that was enough for him. Nancy said a brief prayer for help and he reached up and unlatched the window above them. It was just big enough to fit them. He looked out as he did and sighed. Nothing about this type of situation was _ever_ easy, No, that would be _wrong!_ He shook his head and helped Nancy to the window and told her, "Get up on the roof. Hide behind the A/C unit. There are demons watching on the ground." He waited until the demons had looked away and then Nancy did as he had said, silently and quickly. He followed suit and they ducked behind the unit, trying to figure out how to get out of there without dying. Henriksen had a really bad feeling about this. His intuition said they had to get out _now!_

There came a sound and dim burst of light behind them. Angels with their bright lights shining a full beam were landing on the ground and the demons were cowering then screaming as the angels laid hands on them and they were dispelled from their unwilling hosts. The people were then disappearing immediately. Henriksen could not help seeing that as a _bad_ sign.

A pair of hands touched them and they turned to see a pair of angels looking down at them. The angels smiled in unison and there was a light so bright that the humans had to cover their eyes. When the light subsided and the touch left their shoulders, they found themselves in Henriksen's car, sitting by a phone booth in the middle of nowhere. Henriksen was confused. Nancy was scared but dealing with it as well as could be expected. He felt in his pocket for some change to call the bureau. He had a message for them.

While he was feeling for change, he found a slip of paper. It was from the Winchesters. It read:

_Henriksen,_

_If you meant what you said about fighting, we could use the help. We hunters are being decimated by evil things all the time. If you decide to join our fight, call this number. He is expecting your call. We will be there soon ourselves. Be careful, Lilith is still out there. She will not stop and she will not show mercy._

_Remember, if you want to fight on our side to stop this apocalypse, call this number. Go to him and we will be there soon as possible. We need to talk._

_Sam and Dean_

Henriksen thought about it. The more he thought about it the more it seemed the boys were right. His whole goal in life up to now had been to stop their 'psychotic' crime spree and bring them to justice. It was a blow to his pride that he may have been wrong. He could handle that part. He was tired of the bureau and the revolving door that had been going on for so long. You bust the bad guy then they make a deal or find a way to wriggle out of their punishment. More and more perps were slipping through and now he questioned whether he was going to go back to it.

The more he thought, the more he decided against it. He wanted to hunt evil and he wanted to make a difference. He was surprised out of his thoughts by Nancy speaking.

"We should call." She said reading the note over Henriksen's arm. "I want to help."

He went to talk her out of it and had no words. She was right. He _should_ call.

The door opened and the man looked at the black man and the young girl standing before him. Dean had been right, they would make good hunters. The girl reminded him painfully of the children he had lost so long ago. He recalled their conversation on the phone a few hours ago and smiled. Henriksen had been relentless hunting the boys but had decided to help hunt the evil things instead, beside the Winchesters or not. He had seen evil and wanted to fight it off. He was strong and would make a good hunter. The girl looked tired and fragile but he could see the streak of steel in there, buried _deep_ but just like Sam's.

"Hi, come on in." He motioned them into the house, "The boys will be here shortly; they just called. Let's get acquainted until then, what do ya say?" Henriksen nodded and they went in. Sometime later, the boys arrived and the deal was done. Henriksen tendered his resignation shortly after and made his final report. He went immediately to Bobby's and met with the three hunters, eager to learn more. Nancy was excited about doing the research and she was even better at it than Sam and Bobby put together, 'That girl is a _marvel!_' Bobby mused and smiled down at her as she read a book on invocations. It was written in Latin, old world Latin. "Got anything?" he asked, testing to see how well she was able to read the Latin. He was pleasantly surprised when she spoke up and motioned to a specific ritual on the opposite page. "This one should work. It fits with what you said."

He took the book and looked for himself. 'I'll be damned." He wondered, clearly impressed. She moved onto another book and he smiled to himself. Better than Sam, he thought. He chuckled at what the Sam would say to that when he told him. She was a natural, they both were. Two new hunters would liven up the hunter population which had dropped recently. Lilith had been a busy girl. This infusion of new blood was just what the doctor ordered.

There came a knock and the boys were finally there. Bobby smiled as the boys behaved predictably.  
>"See they made it, where's Henriksen?" and made his way to the kitchen for a beer. Sam saw all the books in the living room and the young girl intently studying and taking notes as she went.<p>

"Research!" Sam said happily and ambled on into the room. Nancy stood and hugged him. Thanking him for helping her. They settled in to research as Nancy filled him in on what she was looking for and showed him what she had learn so far. Sam took a book by him and they shared a pad of paper.

Bobby sighed contentedly. This is what a home felt like, a hunter's home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have more planned but I want to get these new characters established before I add more of the Winchesters into the story.

**Spoiler!** (I will cover their training next chapter and after that their first hunt. Maybe I can talk Bobby into coming along.)

Please review and let me know what you think. Please let me know of any cases you would like to see them boys and the new hunters go after. I am making a list for future chapters.

Please R&R!


	2. Training

Bobby cursed as he pressed a towel to his thigh. Sam prepared the needle and thread to stitch up the cut. Dean stood by Nancy, assuring her it was okay. Nancy, however, was in shock.

It started out as a normal day. Get up early for training and research. Look for hunts for the boys and other hunters. It ended with Bobby getting stabbed by a knife in the thigh. It would be funny if it didn't hurt so much.

"Rise and Shine! Training time!" He called from the bottom of the stairs. He turned suddenly when Victor walked in the front door holding a puppy. Bobby smiled at the sight then frowned at the implications.

"Victor, is that the new puppy from the litter Serana just had?" He asked calmly, inside he was apprehensive.

"It just followed me as I walked around the yard this morning. It kept nudging my leg until I picked it up." Victor smiled adoringly at the puppy, it whuffed at him and rubbed against hand. It kissed his face happily. Bobby resigned himself to the truth. The dog picks the hunter. Boy, was Victor in for a surprise.

Bobby had taken in a WildHunt dog in a few months ago. Jimi got frisky. Voila, instant puppies. He had not expected this.

"We need to talk. Let me get the others." He motioned to the kitchen, "I will be in soon." He got the others up, all were as surprised as him. A few minutes later, they sat at the kitchen table and listened as Bobby explained to Victor about the puppy. The puppy lay at his feet, using his foot as a pillow. Victor looked down at the puppy and stroked its sleeping head. The pup opened one eye a slit then went back to sleep. Jimi sat nearby looking at his son, proud he had found his hunter.

"So you're telling me this is my Hunter dog and he is part hellhound?" Victor humphed and looked at the dog again. Not sure what to say, He was still digesting the dog had chosen him.

"Yep, dog chooses the hunter, that's the way it works." Bobby smiled at him, "and as far as half hellhound, he may be a bit more than half." Even the boys looked surprised at that. They all looked at Bobby like he had grown a second head, a rather large one. He cleared his throat and continued, "You see, that dog I took in was almost all hellhound only a small amount of dog in there. Jimi there is half but shows more hellhound than dog. So…it may be more 90/10 hellhound to dog ratio." He chuckled at their faces, "You are in for a helluva time raising that one." They all had a laugh and Victor picked up his pup. It's eyes gazed at him, chocolate brown with gold around the iris. They seemed to contain a fiery glow within them, barely banked and glowing softly. He wanted it anyway.

"Can I name him then?" Victor asked as the dog and him gazed at each other.

"Yep, that's your job." Bobby seemed surprised that Victor was taking this so well. Of course, he had taken to hunting quick, too. The Irish Wolfhound pup was too big to call curly so that was out. Something hellish would be better. Hmmm…the guys watched as the dog and owner seemed to confer together silently. Weird. "Cereberus!" Victor announced happily, "His name will be Cereberus."

"Well it fits his size at least." Dean teased and glanced at Sam, who promptly punched his arm, hard. Dean rubbed his arm painfully and Sam smirked, secretly proud. Everyone set to stroking the pup and the pup soaked it in with all its might. Jimi came up to nudge his son and they petted him, too. _Proud of you boy!_ He whuffed at his son. His son licked his nose and seemed to smile, _Thanks Dad_.

They set to training immediately after breakfast. Pup and father off to parts unknown. The boys training with Victor on guns and stuff and Bobby training Nancy with knives. It was going well until a knife ricocheted of a car and into His leg. He groaned and assured her he was okay. Meanwhile, bleeding profusely. Nancy screamed and the boys came running.

Once the blood was staunched and the training done for the day. They had trained for several hours after ward, a testament to Bobby's stubbornness. He had felt worse injuries, he had insisted.

"A few more days of that and you may be ready to go on a hunt, you two." The two new hunters had taken to hunting like a duck to water. It came so naturally to them it was shocking. "Let's switch it up tomorrow, though. Let Nancy train guns and stuff with you boys and Victor, we will work with you on knives some more."

"We can help with knife training, Bobby." The boys insisted, eying his leg. "We're pretty good with them too." Bobby smiled at their concern and brushed it off.

"Sure, do that training with her too if you want. Every bit of training will be a help." He smiled and patted her shoulder, her shame painting her face a bright red, tears forming at the bottom of her lids. "I had worse believe me." He got up and hobbled to the living room, "Dean once shot me in the foot. Sam stabbed my in the arm. And John threw a knife and hit me in the shoulder." They all stared at his retreating figure and looked ashamed, but made their way into the living room, too. It was time for more research.

Cereberus passed through the door and joined his owner on the floor with the books and Jimi nudged the door to be let in. Bobby sighed. Victor and the others smiled.

It had been a helluva day.

Okay, a few details to explain.

First, I hope I did not offend anyone by adding to the Jimiverse, the pup just popped into the story and wouldn't leave. Please tell me I did it justice. I did not mean to add a pup but he wrote himself into it, not my fault.

As far as the name and breed, yes, I am a sam-girl and I couldn't very well name him Sam. Besides when you consider how large those dogs are and how large a hellhound is, it fits the pup perfectly. I made him more hellhound than dog because I would love to write about a dog like that. Hell hounds fascinate me, by the way. Plus it is a veiled reference to Sam, so my inner sam-girl is satisfied, for the moment. If you have any hellhound attributes you might like to see the pup manifest, please review and let me know. I will listen to all ideas, promise. I got a list going as we speak, lol.

I liked the name Cerberus because he is the guardian of the underworld and quite fearsome I hear. It seemed to scream Hellhound so that was the pup's name.

As far as the hunters and their training, I wanted to mix it up, cross train them. I will add more training scenes if you review and mention you might like more of them. I am not pushing too hard on the story development yet.

I want to thank Lampito for introducing me to the Jimiverse and I hope they like this story so far. I look forward to any advice or criticism they may have, or from any of you all.

Bobby is one tough cuss so don't worry about him, he will be around forever in my stories. He is so cool.

If you do not understand the reason why the boys are acting the way they did when talked about the pup's size and stuff. Look at Lampito's _Best in Breed_ story on here. It will explain everything. Dean earned that punch, and he knew it.

Plus my own dog made me love on her before I started writing this, I blame her.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or the jimiverse but I would love to borrow Sam, in exchange for the Impala of course, lol.


	3. Hunter Dog

(Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I just like playing in the Jimiverse!)

The pup was strange. Victor had to admit. It went through doors and now it was catching things on fire with its pee. He had went through so many tires so far that Bobby was threatening to charge him now.

Bobby had got the pup to stop going through his door for the moment, it forgot sometimes and still did it anyway. This was going to take a while

The knife training was going well. There were no more stabbing incidents and they felt read to hunt. Well, he did. Nancy had said she would hunt but she preferred to do research. Bobby had said that hunting was important to her training, so she agreed. Victor could see that Bobby thought she would a better asset for researching but he was bent on teaching her hunting skills too.

Cerberus was growing fast, he was now the size of a miniature pony. Sam played with him a lot and Dean did, too.

Victor was doing lots of one on one training with the pup, learning how to work with it and control it. He did not want a Hunter dog out of control on a hunt, that was for sure. Hours and hours were spent and he felt like they were finally getting in the groove, his dog and him, a real team.

It was fun. Victor reflected, he had always wanted a dog.

(It is almost hunt time, any ideas? Anyone, Anyone? Please review and give me your thoughts.)


	4. Dead Men Walking

(Authors note: Sierra is a character I am developing of my own. She seemed be a perfect fit to work with the hunters in this chapter. I included both the Winchesters, Henriksen, Bobby, and Nancy in this fanfic. I also tried to include some stuff about Cerberus in this one, too, since he will be hunting regularly now. This is basically his storyline but the boys will play a part in it as well.

I misspelled Cerberus before. The correct spelling is 'Cerberus' it is the large three headed dog that guards Hades in greek mythololgy, he keeps the souls from escaping. It seemed to fit the dog perfectly.

Please read on as the Henriksen goes on his first hunt and the rest of the group join him. It starts out as a vacation for the boys of course, but you know how their vacations work out, don't you?

Don't worry, there is no wincest here. There is some language and barely there sexual references but other than that, it is just another hunt.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sierra blew a hair out of her face. It was hot out and she was sitting in the RV waiting for her folks to come back. Sierra's friends had thought it odd that she would take off her college courses to spend time on the road with her parents. She had not spent much time with her folks since she went off to college and she had missed them. They had always been a close knit family and not having that had been weird for her. Sure they visited sometimes and took her out to dinner. They gave her money and things she needed when she asked for them; She tried not to do this very often, since she was working part-time at a hair salon sweeping up hair and other chores they gave her. She sometimes even got to shampoo the client's hair or work the front desk, setting up appointments and such. The ladies and guys there were great and had understood that she wanted some time off to spend time with her family. They promised Sierra that her job would be there when she got back and even offered to teach her some hair care, as well as some styling stuff when she got back. She was looking forward to it. In the meantime, her folks had taken her to the Grand Canyon and to see some small town life, like the largest ball of twine or the second largest ball of twine even. It was not as fun as she thought it would be but hey it was time with her folks so she would make the best of it.

She smiled as her folks returned and tossed her a bag a black licorice and a Mountain Dew, the 1 liter bottle. She smiled even wider, this was her favorite snack.

"We're almost to the Grand Canyon outlook area, hon. We thought you might like a snack. Be sure to refrigerate that soda when you're not drinking it. It will help keep you cool when you get there. " Her Dad smiled, sipping his bottled water. She felt a little guilty, she should have asked for one, too. It would have been better in this heat but her folks did not want to make waves by meddling so they gave in. She made a silent promise to ask for water next time; that would make them happy.

They pulled into a parking space and she put her licorice in the fridge. She held onto her soda, its cold condensation that coated its outside felt nice on her skin. She opened the door and stepped into the heat that slapped her in the face making her blink. The first thing she noticed was the most gorgeous car she had ever seen parked next to them. It was black and shiny, its chrome glistening in the sun. Its lines were perfect. Two guys lounged against the hood, watching the canyon and talking quietly. They were cute too.

Her father made a sound in his throat, jerking her attention back to him. She smiled in embarrassment, she had been staring at the car and its owners. Her father laughed at her and put a hand on her shoulder. He leaned close and said, "I can't blame you. That is a nice car." His eyes caressed the car, too. It was a beauty.

"Do you think they would let me look at it?" She asked, really wanting to approach it but afraid of offending the men.

"All we can do is ask." Her father said and they made their way over to it.

"We?" She asked, getting red. Great, approach two cute guys with your father and ask to look at their car. That wasn't embarrassing in the least.

The men turned to them and looked suspicious at first but quickly smiled at them to cover it up. They met the visitors half way.

"Hi, I'm Charles Conway. This is my daughter, Sierra." Her father said and shook their hands.

"I'm Dean Seger. This is my brother, Sam." The oldest said, being friendly. He looked at Sierra and held out a hand to her. She took it and smiled then gulped.

"We, We were wondering if you would mind if we got a closer look at your car." She motioned to both her and her father, "We love old cars and we saw yours. It is so beautiful. We had to come ask. I hope you don't mind." She looked away, this wasn't awkward at all, uh uh.

"Not at all, Sierra. Feel free." Dean waved a hand for them to go to the car. He watched they loving touched her wheels, and let their hands trail along her metal body murmuring in awe at what they found. They peered at the front and back of the car and excitedly talked about it, relishing every detail of it.

"Dean, if I didn't know better, I'd think your baby just got its own fans." Sam sighed but smiled. They were really nice people and it made him feel good to see the close bond between the family before them.

"Yeah, I know. Ain't it great?" Dean agreed enthusiastically, smiling widely at their appreciation of his car. Sierra's eyes strayed in their direction and scanned their face and bodies when her father wasn't looking but then went back to admiring the car. Sam blushed and Dean chuckled, "Apparently that isn't the only bodies she is admiring either." He nudged his brother with an elbow and went over to talk to them. "They will want to know what was under the hood." He winked at his brother and walked over to them. The father immediately asked what kind of power it had and what he had under its hood. The girl blushed when he looked at her but then got into the conversation too. She mentioned pistons and throttle power, and Dean nearly passed out with joy.

Sam just groaned and went to the lookout post to enjoy the view of the canyon. He knew when it came to car people they could carry on like this for hours on end. He hoped this was not the case today but it wasn't likely.

An hour later and countless compliments later, The family wandered over to look at other parts of the canyon while the boys sat in their car sipping Mountain Dew from the cooler in the backseat.

"Nice people." Sam said, they had been nice.

"Yeah, they were." Dean said watching the canyon in front of them. "Hey, Sam. Do you think her father would mind if I asked for her number?" His eyes twinkled.

"Probably." Sam said, "Dean! Please don't tell me you are thinking of hooking up with her!"

"I do not want to 'hookup' I just want to ask for her number." Dean pouted, "She loves my baby and knows about throttle power and pistons. That's my kind of girl." He was still wanting to ask for her number but he knew Sam was right. Kid was almost always right, he hated that.

He watched as the family got back into the RV and drove off, wishing he had asked for her number anyway. That was one cool chick. He sighed and put the car into drive. This was a nice break from hunting.

The site seeing continued and Sierra was tired. The heat was wearing her out. Her head had begun to throb last night and it still hurt. She attributed it to the heat, although she had never felt such a painful migraine before in her life. She put the cool cloth over her eyes and laid down to rest, hoping to soothe it away. She did not notice the raw pulse of power escape from her and seek out a target, power awakened and in search of a way to be used. The girl dozed on as her power left the RV and found a nearby cemetery.

Sam and Dean pulled into the parking lot of the quaint restaurant and turned off the car. Sam threw Dean a warning look. He had spotted the familiar RV at the same time as Dean had. "Dean, we are here to get gas and eat. We are not asking for phone numbers, understand?" Sam muttered, knowing what his brother was thinking.

"Sure." Dean said, not agreeing with Sam's logic but going along with it anyway.

"Dean…" Sam moaned hoping he wouldn't do this. It was embarrassing enough as it was.

"Fine, I won't." Dean agreed unhappily, he didn't see how asking for a phone number was such a big deal. Sam was clearly overreacting again.

Sam just got out of the car and sighed, this was going to be a long meal. Dean sulked all the way to the restaurant and then looked puzzled.

"Where's the girl?" He whispered. Sam looked over at the family eating nearby.

"I don't know." Sam said, hiding behind his menu. The salads sounded good here. He ordered an iced tea and chicken caeser salad. Dean ordered a double bacon cheeseburger and a salad of his own. Sam had made him promise to try to eat at least one salad a day, he was worried about his health. Stupid little brothers. He asked for ranch with it, lots of ranch.

The father came over to the table and said "Hi boys. Saw you come in." Sam and Dean said hi back. "My girl has headache at the moment so she is laying down. It's this heat, she isn't used to it like we are."

"Sorry to hear that." Dean said and meant it. He remembered when Sam had headaches like that. They were no fun at all. "Will she be okay?"

"Yeah." Her father assured him, "Her mother gets them too. Though not as bad. Came up kind of suddenly, she hasn't had headaches like this before."

"Probably the heat like you said." Sam agreed and hoped the girl felt better soon. Migraines could get nasty if you let them go on too long. He hoped the rest helped.

"Well we gotta get going now. Just wanted to say hi." The man waved and headed out the door without a second glance. Sam and Dean reaffirmed their opinion that they were nice and wished them well. They went to pay their own check and found that the man had paid their bill for them. They were touched, not many were like that anymore.

"Maybe we can buy theirs next time?" Sam asked, feeling obligated and wanting to repay the favor. The RV drove by the window and Dean smiled, "That's a good idea, Sam." He stood to get his keys out of his pocket.

"And no phone numbers, Dean." His brother stated, cutting his brother's thoughts off at the pass. Dean just threw him a look but before he could retort a scream rang out and the brothers ran straight to their car for supplies.

They got in their car and drove toward the sounds of the screams, and stopped in shock at the cemetery. Three ghouls were mauling some poor people there. They got out and tore the keys out of the ignition. They opened the trunk and got their machetes. The boys chopped the ghouls to pieces as the survivors of the attack ran screaming from the sight of the ghouls. The survivors were thankful to the men and made sure everyone in town knew of their heroics. The Winchesters were so going to hate this when they found out.

They drove out of town as soon as they found out that they were now being hailed as heroes. They so did not need the publicity.

Xxxxxxxx

Sierra felt another headache coming on. She had went one day without one and she felt happy about that. They were outside of another small town, this time with a weird wax museum. She had wanted to see it but her head hurt too bad. Her folks gave her some aspirin and a cool cloth for her eyes, letting her rest. They promised to bring her some food when they came back from the restaurant. She thanked them and drifted off. No one noticed the power slip from her again and look for a cemetery.

The boys pulled in next to the RV and Dean grinned widely. Sam just shot him a look. Dean shrugged and smiled. No words were needed, they both were getting familiar with this argument. They got out of the car and went into the diner. Dean was starving and he was getting fries this time, no salad. He silently promised himself that if he had to eat a salad, it would be really really big one! Sam couldn't argue with that logic.

The first thing they noticed was that the girl was missing again. The second is the family looked worried. So Sam and Dean did something they hadn't done for a while. They walked over to them and asked if they could join them. They were buying this time. Besides, Dean was getting that weird feeling again, the one that means that something is definitely wrong but he can't quite figure out what. He had learned to trust that feeling. He hoped that it did not mean that this nice family would be hurt in the process but he just couldn't shake the feeling.

The family welcomed them and explained Sierra had a migraine again. It hurt more this time and they were worried, even though they said it was no big deal. Dean could see through them, he had felt the same about Sam more than once and tried to hide it from others too.

The family ordered the platters and Dean ordered a triple bacon cheeseburger and the largest chicken salad they had. He also ordered extra ranch with it. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and ordered a large salad as well, with a green tea. He didn't say a word, at least Dean was eating a salad.

They paid the bill and waived off the family's protests, they wanted to do this. Besides, their hunter's instincts were getting more alert by the second. Something was off here, something not quite right that they could pinpoint. They just watched the RV pull off and went to start the car.

A scream rang out into the night and the boys drove to the sound. It was another cemetery, but there were four ghouls this time and they seemed to be on steroids. They were manhandling the caretaker to the ground and the boys pulled the machetes from the trunk. They ran in swinging, flanking the ghouls. The ghouls heard them coming and turned, in time to see the boy's downswing of their machetes and then the battle began in earnest. The caretaker was unconscious from a blow to the head.

After dispatching the ghouls they quietly walked to the car, puzzled. As they cleaned the machetes and changed shirts, the boys looked deep in thought. Two attacks in such a short time frame was not normal nor was it just a coincidence. They didn't believe in coincidence. They got into the car and sat in silence. They drove off into the night and couldn't shake the feeling that this was only going to get worse.

This was their second ghoul hunt in two days. They had barely gotten any sleep and when they did, all they saw in their heads were rotting bodies and breathe like the grave. Needless to say, sleep had suddenly become something really low on their priority list. Dean had invested in a coffee maker with a timer, since the nightmares started.

Xxxxxxxx

They could not believe their eyes. They pulled into the rest area and went to park. There was the family's RV again. They looked at each other and again no words were needed. They didn't believe in coincidence. The girl walked into the bathroom holding her head and stumbling groggily, shaking off her mother's offers for assistance. The mother looked at the father, concern written all over her face.

The couple looked at each other at a loss at how to deal with their daughter's illness. Dean and Sam frowned, something was really wrong with that girl. Dean caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and managed to catch Sierra before she passed out and thudded into the concrete. He barely stopped her head from slamming into the concrete. She was out like a light and sweating bullets.

They did not have time to figure out anything else because ghouls poured out of the woods and went for the couple that were approaching their fallen daughter. The boys watched in horror and terror as the ghouls ripped the people apart and began to feed on their flesh. The remaining ghouls went to go for the kneeling girl and Dean. Sam sprang into action. He pulled the portable flamethrower from the trunk and sprayed them with fire as Dean ran to the car with the unconscious girl in his arms. Sam backed up, blocking the ghouls from getting to them, putting himself between them and his brother. Dean slid her into the backseat and then they got into their seats. They backed up quickly and roared out of the rest area, leaving the ghouls burning corpses behind, blazing like hell itself. The girl lay dead to the world in the back seat oblivious to the fact that she had just become an orphan.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The boys checked into a motel and called Bobby right away. They had no idea what to do about the girl. They didn't want to go the cops, they would be arrested on sight. They were thinking of taking her to the hospital but there was still the matter of telling the girl and the staff what had happened and that her parents were suddenly dead. It was all one messy situation and they trusted Bobby's advice. He would know what to do. Bobby made them tell them everything, including meeting the family the first time, the girl's illness, and the coincidences they had been experiencing.

Bobby was especially interested in the girl's headaches and their sudden onset. He listened intently to their explanations and then did some research. The boys stayed on the line as he asked Nancy for specific texts. Bobby suddenly seemed to get real quiet and the boys had to speak.

"Bobby, what is it?" Dean asked, it didn't like it when Bobby got like this. It meant something bad had occurred to him.

"Um, I would rather check this out in person." Bobby stated. He motioned to Nancy and asked her to get Henriksen from the yard. "We'll be there soon. Tell me where you are at."

The boys did and then Bobby assured them that he and the others would be there shortly. They were only a few hours away from him. "Keep an eye on that girl, and Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, Bobby?" Worry filled his heart, this was bad.

"Keep her headache down. Get rid of it as best you can." Bobby instructed, "I mean it, do whatever it takes, just don't let her get a headache. We're leaving now." He hung up the phone and they rushed out the door.

Dean sat holding the phone afterward, stunned. What the hell was going on?

He then set about figuring out how to keep a girl from getting a headache. He groaned, he had no idea how to do that. He just hoped she would stay asleep until Bobby arrived, he did not want to be the one to tell her about her parents.

Xxxxxxxx

They arrived a few hours later and the girl was still out. Her Fever was spiking up to 102 degrees but her forehead was not all scrunched like when she had passed out. There was no sign of headache in sight. She slept fitfully and cried out in her sleep at time but she always eased back into a peaceful sleep once again.

Bobby immediately went to the girl and examined her. He was worried about her and what was happening to her. Awakening power could be dangerous things, they burst forth and there was no controlling them at first. They were overwhelming and addictive. The stronger the powers, the more addictive they became. Sam's demon power was a prime example of this. Her lids fluttered but did not open at his light ministrations. He pressed a cloth to her forehead, covering her eyes. The coolness would ease her into a better sleep while they talked.

Sam watched over the sleeping girl as the other sat at the table nearby. Nancy took up her post next to the girl on the bed. She wanted to help her as much as she could. Her heart broke for the girl and what she would have to face when she woke up.

"Bobby, spill it! What is going on? Is she going to be okay?" Dean asked, needing to know. He hated being left out of the loop. Bobby knew something and he intended to find out what he knew.

"Yeah, Son, don't worry, she'll be fine. Her fever should break soon." Bobby scowled. "As far as, what's wrong with her, I got that figured that out too."

"What is it?" Victor asked, petting Cerberus's head as he put his doggy head onto his leg.

"You aren't going to like it." Bobby said, " If what you said is true, and every time there is a ghoul attack, she was laying down with a severe headache, one worse than any migraine, right?"

"Yeah, that's what her folks said." Dean looked down sadly at this, the image of those nice people ripped apart heavy on his mind. Bobby patted his shoulder, knowing what he was thinking.

"You couldn't have done anything for them. You saved her, that's what's important." Bobby assured him.

"So what is wrong with her then?" Victor asked, the girl looked so weak right now.

"Her powers have awakened. " Bobby stated, like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Powers?" Dean asked uneasy.

"Yes, she is a necromancer. She just doesn't know it yet. Her powers woke up and reached out. That's where the ghouls came from." Bobby explained. "As long as she does not acknowledge her powers or denies them, they will act on their own and her headaches will just get worse."

"Worse, as in…"Dean asked, hoping the answer wasn't what he thought it would be. The situation just got worse for the girl.

"If she does not acknowledge or learn to harness them soon, they will kill her trying to get out." Bobby said sadly, "and anyone close to her as well."

"Like us?" Victor asked, Hunters lead some weird lives, he had to say.

"Exactly." Bobby said and they settled into a shocked silence. They all turned to look at the girl and waited for her to wake up. They knew that the girl's world was going to change as soon as she did. They did not envy her that.

Sam and Dean mourned for her loss. They knew what it was like to lose your family and be left behind.

"I'll tell her when it's time." Sam said, "I don't mind." Dean nodded, Sam had a way with people and he almost always knew just how to talk to them. This would better coming from him. Dean wanted to be there anyway, for moral support. They both were going to need it.

Xxxxxxxxx

She woke up a few hours later and it got worse from there. The first sight she laid eyes on was Dean and Sam, followed by a red haired man with a cap, and a young white girl tending to the cloth on her head.

She tried to sit up but was too weak. Sam and Dean helped her sit up and Nancy put pillows behind her to make her more comfortable. Bobby handed her a hot cup of tea that he had made from hot tap water and a tea bag. The Styrofoam cup was warm in her hand, it felt good.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked, clearly afraid.

"You passed out at the rest area. What do you remember, Sierra?" Sam asked, her eyes were darting everywhere. He tried to set her mind at ease.

"I was trying to go to the bathroom, I felt sick. It's the migraine, it made me feel nauseous . My mom wanted to help but I felt well enough to do it myself. I got dizzy and then it all went spinning. I saw you above me and felt you catch me. After that, nothing." She sat up a little more. "Where are my folks? I know I worried them by passing out like that." Her eyes searched the room for her folks.

"Sierra, I have something I need to tell you. You may not believe me but it's true, I promise." Sam started, "Will you listen?" His eyes searched hers, begging her to listen to him, that he meant her no harm.

"Yes." She said, "Sam? Please tell me." She begged.

"You passed out and right after that, some ghouls attacked and kill your folks. We got you away from them and brought you here." Sam explained.

"Ghouls, what are ghouls? My parents can't be dead I just saw them." She insisted, disbelief in her face.

"It's true, I promise." Sam soothed but was frozen in place as the story of her parent's deaths appeared right then on the nightly news. They all listened intently as the story went on to talk about the dismembered bodies of Charles and Lilian Conway being found at a rest area. It went on to mention the burnt bodies that surrounded the remains, the authorities were baffled at this part since the coroner had found that the burnt bodies were decayed corpses that had been set on fire. Bobby turned off the TV and then gave the girl a hug. She began to sob into his jacket, and he let her do it. He patted her back as she cried.

When she calmed down enough to listen some more, she said shockily, "They were torn apart by those things, ghouls?" Sam nodded and let her continue, "and those burnt corpses were the ghouls, right?" Sam nodded again. She was taking this better than he had hoped.

She wiped her tears from her face and eyes with her hands, and tried to muster up a brave face. Dean couldn't help but admire her resolve.

"Ghouls, like in zombies?" She asked, eyes haunted but she was trying to take it in. That news story had proved this was all true.

"Not really, ghouls are stronger and more volatile. Zombies mostly shuffle along and are easier to kill." Sam explained.

"Oh." She said unsure of how to feel right now. She felt lost right now.

"There's more." Sam said, regretfully.

"There's more?" Sierra asked, what else could there be?

"It's about your headaches, your illness." Sam explained.

"What about them? They are just headaches." She insisted.

"No, Sierra, they're not." Sam assured her. She looked confused now.

"You have powers that were trying to get out. They caused the headaches." Sam explained further. She was not convinced, he had to be insane.

"Fine, what powers could those be?" She decided to humor him. This situation just kept getting more surreal by the moment.

"You are a necromancer. Your powers just woke up. They caused the headaches and then they were released and went to find something to work in." Sam said, her eyes still misty and confused. She looked a little less disbelieving now.

"Work on what?" She asked, tired and afraid to ask.

"The dead. You have power over the dead. Your power woke the ghouls and called them." Sam finished. She went quiet in shock and sat there in silence.

The others waited for her to speak, it was a lot to digest.

"The ghouls that attacked my parents. I called them?" She asked, suddenly wanting to die right there on the spot. It hit her that it was her fault her parents were dead. She had loved them and she had killed them, without knowing she had done it.

"Yes. But it wasn't you fault. It really wasn't." Sam said and took her hand in his. He could see the self-hatred and self-loathing fill her eyes and he broke as he knew what she was going through and what she would have to go through. Powers always came with a price and it was always a high one.

"So I won't use them again. I know I have them now. I just won't use them." She vowed but was stopped by the tragic look on Sam and the other's faces.

"If you deny them, or if you don't learn how to harness them, they will come out on their own like they did this time. The headaches will get worse and they will kill you in the end. Along with anyone that gets in the way of those that meet up with anything your power calls to." Bobby said, it had to be said and he would do it, she had to know. Sam was unsure how to say that part but Bobby wasn't. So it fell to him to say it.

"No, no, no! I can't do this!" She cried out, unable to take the implications of what she had just found out. She not only had weird powers that killed people if she tried to fight them but somehow these powers had killed the only family she had in the world. She wanted to die.

"Yes, you can. I know you can." Dean promised, taking Sam's spot beside her.

"You see, I lost my family too. All of them but Sam here." She looked at the brothers and listened.

"A demon came and killed them, much like the ghouls did your family. Then the demon tainted my brother and gave him powers too. Powers that could kill him or others if they were denied, like yours." Dean continued and eyed his brother with love and forgiveness. It wasn't her fault any more than it was Sam's.

She looked at Sam, "So what did you do with yours? Your powers, I mean?" She asked, hope finally in her grasp. If Sam could control his, maybe she could control hers.

"I controlled it. I harnessed it." Sam continued, "My powers have to be controlled; They were given by demon blood. Yours are natural abilities, human based. Yours have to controlled and used. You cannot deny them. By harnessing them and acknowledging them, you stop them from hurting anyone."

She looked down at her lap, studying Dean's hand in her own and then looking up to Bobby.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, resigning herself to this. It had to be done, as her father always said. Her heart hurt and she wanted time to mourn her family. It was all happening so fast, she was so scared and angry at it all.

"I know someone who can teach you these things. She has the same abilities as you. She will understand." Bobby said gently, "It wasn't your fault."

"I know." She said. 'yes, it is.' Is what she meant.

She felt the headache coming on again suddenly. Her head exploded into bright beams of agony and she began to scream. They held her close and she was suddenly pulled from their grasp by some unseen force and thrown to the floor, the boys went down on hands and knees to try to hold her still. Bobby ran for a cold cloth and some pills. She lay limp in their arms as Bobby applied the cloth to her head. None of them felt the power burst from her and call the ghouls to her, its call pulling them to the hunters and their true master.

Victor watched out the window as the girl lay sleeping, worrying. Nancy sat beside him. The bag of machetes and portable flamethrowers lay by the table, Cerberus using it as a pillow. The pup suddenly leaped up and out through the door. Victor shouted for it but Cerberus raced on. Bobby ran up to him and lifted the bag to the table. He tossed Victor a machete and the boys grabbed one too. The hunter dog and his hunter ran into to group of ghouls as they enter the parking lot, moving faster than they should be able to.

Bobby knew the girl was too out of it to deal with this so he did what he knew was best, "Boys, get her out of here!"

"But she can control them!" Sam called as Dean pulled the girl up over his shoulder.

"Not like this she can't. When you wake her up, come back and get her to stop the ghouls! It should put them to rest." Bobby shouted and the boys took off into a run through the door and out of the parking lot. The Ghouls blocked access to the cars so they were on foot. One ghoul broke off from the group and began to follow them, the others were attuned to the hunters before them, machetes glinting in the moonlight and flamethrowers close at hand.

A moment later, as they ran for their lives, the girl woke up and saw the ghoul behind them.

The girl's scream hurt his ears. She just had to scream right into his ear at the top of her lungs, just his luck. He made a mental note to let Sam have this honor next time, a small part of him relished the look on his brother's face when that happened. He still ran at top speed to the house, the ghoul running faster than any ghoul he had ever seen. Since when do ghouls run anyway? They usually walk or move slow, but run at top speed, never! So why was this ghoul able to do it?

Sam came up beside him and tried to keep pace with his brother. "Dude, it's gaining on us!" Sam said, struggling to get the words out. They had been running at top speed and they were getting tired.

She began to struggle to get down and she fell off of his shoulder panting in fear. Dean went to grab her again but the ghoul got there first. It threw the boys out of its way and advanced on the girl. They struggled to get up to stop it but then the most amazing thing happened. It stopped and just stared down at her expectantly, as if waiting for something. She stared back at it but stood up in front of it, knowledge dawning on her troubled face. It still did not move but its eyes followed her every movement.

"Go back to your grave. Rest." She said shakily but her power crept into her voice just a little. The ghoul turned and headed into the woods, its eyes emptying of life. It was going back to its grave, its master had order it to. The boys just stood in shock and she looked back the same way. Then they went into a run back to the motel so she could put the other ghouls to rest too. They just hoped they were in time.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the motel, the ghouls kept coming, Bobby counted at least twelve but that was before the second wave arrived. Now he had no idea how many there were.

Victor was taking out quite a few with his machete and Cerberus was going invisibly from place to place, ripping apart ghouls as he went. He seemed to appear out of nowhere whenever a ghoul got too close to his hunter and pulled it away from him. 'Protect my pack, protect my alpha" ran through his brain as he did so. Victor and the dog fought as a team, drawing the ghouls in close and then tearing them apart. Bobby was able to set some on fire but that was taking too long. He had to put down the flamethrower eventually and just set to slashing his way through them.

Suddenly a soft voice spoke, power lacing its every word. It called to them and the ghouls ceased their attacks. They turned to face the girl, her face full of fear and her voice full of power. Two young men stood behind her, barring their exit. It was not necessary.

"I am the one who called you. I am the one who commands you. Hear my voice!" She said, not raising her voice in the least but her power growing stronger with each word. Her fear was fading as her power poured through her body and out to the ghouls. It felt good to use it.

The ghouls stood transfixed and the hunters moved away from her. They were suddenly afraid of the woman that they saw before them. Bobby had never seen one so powerful before. His soul was terrified of her. The boys however eyed her fondly, she was pretty cool for a witch, Dean had to admit. Bobby had to admit, sometime those idjits didn't show a lick of sense.

"Return to your graves. Rest." She commanded and the ghouls moved toward her. The boys moved out of the way so they could move past. The ghoul's eyes were rapidly losing their light and they were going back to their graves. Their master had ordered it and so it would be done.

"Still want that number, Dean?" Sam asked in awe and gazing fondly at the girl.

"Oh, Yeah!" Dean said smiling. She liked him and she liked his car, what else could he do?

Sam just rolled his eyes and walked over to Bobby. Dean just looked at the girl as she turned to face him. She took his hand and they walked over to the hunters, too. Bobby and Victor kept a slight distance from her and gave wary glances, she had scared them bad. The boys just patted her shoulder and Dean held her hand. They went into the room and the older hunters just watched.

"Idjits." They both said and smiled, the tension broken. They slowly made their way to the room as it began to rain. They shook their heads as they walked, this had been a weird night.

Xxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Victor had talked with her into the late hours of the night, explaining as much about her powers as they could. She cried some too. She didn't sleep at all, no matter how much they urged her to. The nightmares of ghouls tearing her parents apart before her eyes kept replaying when she tried to sleep so she just decided she couldn't handle it right now. She used up all the coffee in Dean's coffee maker and had to make him a new pot. Three pots later, Bobby and Victor lay on sleeping bags, taking a nap. Sierra watched the early news for more information on her parents, crying softly as if her heart would break. Strong hands seized her and pulled her close. She lay down between the boys and buried her head into Dean's neck and cried all the harder. Her body shuddered as she did so. Sam rubbed her back in circles and his brother stroked her hair. They knew her pain and gave what comfort they could, knowing it would never be enough. She broke as she cried, and there was no one to put her together. The boys look into each other's eyes over her crying form with unshed tears of their own, the deaths of Mary, Jessica, and the father there in their eyes.

No one should have to feel this pain. No one should lose so much at one time. They just hoped that she would let them help where they could, she didn't have to be alone in this.

Xxxxxxxx

Later on, they packed up and got ready to go. Victor left first with Nancy , Cerberus in the back of his black and gold SUV Vehicle. Bobby in his old car, waiting for Sierra to get in so they could go to New Hampshire where Delilah was waiting for Sierra, to train her in her powers. In Bobby's opinion, it wouldn't take too long. She seemed to already have full control of them and knew how to use them perfectly. She would need help in not letting herself become addicted to them or how to use them for the wrong ways or reasons. This she would need to learn. She seemed like a good kid though so maybe she had partially learned those lessons already. He sighed and waited.

Sierra ran her fingers along the car's skin and admired its lines and its beauty. The sunlight glinted off of her and seemed to smile in contentment. It was a beautiful car. She kissed Sam on the cheek and thanked him for everything. Sam said it was no problem and to call if she needed anything, she promised to do it.

She then made her way over to Dean's side and smiled down at him, suddenly feeling awkward.

Dean just smiled up at her and she leaned down, trying to find the words.

"Do me a favor?" He asked, green eyes twinkling.

"Anything." She promised leaning in.

"Say Pistons and throttle power again." Dean asked smiling into her eyes.

"Piston and throttle power." She whispered seductively getting closer to him.

He pulled her in for a kiss and then released her with a growl. Her hand brushed his chest and face as she pulled away from him smiling happily. "You're not alone, you know? We got your back."

"I know." She smiled back, eyes shining.

"If you ever need to talk, just call or visit. We will be there in a second if you need us." Dean promised giving her one last kiss goodbye.

"I will." She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Pistons and throttle power.." her breath brushing against his skin. Dean's eyes closed in pleasure and he moan softly. She laughed softly and touched his hair and face. "See you later, Dean." She stood up and looked down at him.

"See you later, Sierra." Dean answers huskily, smiling softly back at her. She gave them one last wave and walked to Bobby's car. Dean watched her as she walked away and whistled softly to himself. He started his car and went to pull away. A grin lit his face as he did so. He went to speak but Sam tried to stop him.

"Don't say it." Sam groaned knowing Dean would do it anyway.

"Pistons and throttle power..oh, yeah!" He revved the engine and roared out of the parking lot.

Sam just sighed and gave him bitchface. It didn't faze Dean one bit, he just smiled wider.

"Pistons and throttle power.." Sierra sighed happily as she watched the road from Bobby's car. Bobby had to laugh, she was growing on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few miles down the road, Dean pulled out a piece of paper and read it. He waved it at Sam.

There was a number on it.

Dean smiled for all he was worth and poured on the speed, letting his baby eat up the road as it went.

Sam just shook his head and sighed.

Dean was Dean, there was no changing that.

(Please review if you liked this. I know you are used to Sam and Dean centric stories but Hunter's Rising is mostly about Victor Henriksen and Nancy as they become Hunters and take up the hunt for the supernatural.

I will however be mentioning the boys from time to time. Please take the time to get to know Hendriksen and Nancy. They are really great characters and worth reading about, honest.

Please read and review. If you do, you can pet Cerberus. Just bring a cookie, he likes those.)


	5. Murders Most Foul

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henriksen had caught an odd case. He was in Tupelo and there had been four deaths, attributed to animal attacks. Seeing as they were done indoors where the doors were locked and none of the victims had dogs, Henriksen didn't think it was very likely.

He had spent all day interviewing the cops and talked to some of the victims' friends and family. So far, he had a bunch of facts that didn't fit together at all. He had tried to call Bobby but the man wasn't answering his phone. He remembered Bobby had mentioned taking Nancy on her first hunt so that was probably why. So he dialed the next best thing and hoped they answered. These were some gruesome deaths. He wanted to make sure there weren't anymore.

Dean answered on the second ring and said, "Hello."

"Hey, Dean. It's me, Victor. Do you have a moment?" Victor said.

"Sure, what's up?" Dean said, smiling.

"I have a question about a case." Henriksen said as he looked over the papers spread across his motel bed. He had removed his over shirt and his anti-possession tattoo showed through the white, almost sheer fabric of his tank top.

"Shoot." Dean said.

"I have four bodies, drained but no fang marks, no vampire signs." Henriksen said.

"Anything else they noticed?" Dean asked, interest piqued. Henriksen heard paper rustle and crinkle, then Dean took a bite of something, groaning.

"Signs of sexual activity, carotid artery severed and chewed out like a wild dog did it." Henriksen mentions the other details the coroner has listed. Dean mumbled off to side, complaining about Sam forgetting the onions. He heard brief bickering as Sam took the burger and went back in to get onions on it. He sound annoyed to Henriksen.

"Could be a succubus." Dean announced.

"Succubus, they're real? Wow, didn't cover those with Bobby yet. I'm still at poltergeists and vampires." Henriksen said, he needed to study more. He started writing down what Dean was saying, it may come in handy.

"Succubus are demons that take on the form of someone a person love or desires. It sometimes even takes the form of someone the victim will be drawn to or attracted to, their 'type' so to speak. They are tricky bitches, really nasty to hunt, very hard to find and they can hide really well. Since they can be anybody, it's like finding a needle in a stack of needles just finding it." Dean said gruffly, Henriksen hears paper crinkle again. This time when Dean takes a bite, he moans in near pleasure. 'This was one good burger, Sammy, you should try it', Henriksen hears and chuckles, knowing Sam doesn't eat hamburger.

'No thanks, I'll eat the grilled chicken.' He hears Sam reply but then the phone makes a static sound and he hears Sam come on the line after telling his brother to go eat somewhere else, that something was gross. Dean must have make a rude gesture or something since Sam groans as he begins to speak to Henriksen, "Sorry about that. It's me, Sam. So you were asking about succubuses?" He sounded interested as well.

"Yeah, I might have found one here. Not sure since I don't know much about them." Henriksen hated being stumped but he had to admit he was.

"What do you need to know?" Sam asked, ready to help.

"How do they subdue their victims? I mean once they lured them in that is. Surely they don't just willingly do what they say, do they?" Even Henriksen had to admit that was a new level of creepy he had never consider before.

"Some use venom that was in their saliva or body fluids. Others use mind control of sorts, only lasts a short time though. Usually until they have had their way or have done what the succubus wanted them to do in the first place." Sam explained, sounding like the human dictionary of all things weird that he was often accused of being.

"Like what?" Henriksen asked, this could get bad if what he said was true.

"Killing those closest to them, mothers, sisters, brothers, wives, girlfriends, that sort of thing. Sometimes they just seduce them, have sex then kill them. They usually feed off devotion, sex, or fear, horror, emotions closest to those are the most desirable." Sam continued, pulling the phone a little from his ear so Dean could hear now as well.

"Anyone of those victim lose loved ones or family members before they died themselves?" Dean asked, voice coming through the line.

" A couple obvious deaths, their wives were murdered but husbands were cleared though. Probably not related then." Henriksen said, that had seemed like a good tip.

"Wouldn't bet on it. The dead victims probably did it and the succubus told them how to cover it up. It wouldn't do to have your meal go to jail before you can drain them dry, would it?" Dean drawled sarcastically, he so hated succubuses!

"The other victim's lose anyone, even accidental or seemingly natural?" Sam asked, the thought occurring to him right at that moment.

"One lost his father in a hunting accident the day before. Apparently he got mistaken for a deer and had forgotten to wear his reflective vest. The other victim lost his brother in a botched mugging that same day. They were in the process of bringing them in for questioning when they were found dead. Lucky break for them, heh? Doesn't seem like they had anything to do with either death to me." Henriksen noted.

"Bet the victims did the crimes. It fits the succubus mo. and they usually get the person to kill the people closest to them before they kill the victim themselves. It fits." Dean added, this succubus was really smart, it almost had gotten under the hunter radar, even if it had slipped past the local cops already. Henriksen heard Sam say, 'It can also control by touch, some of them can barely touch and get you under their spells. So don't let anyone touch you, no one until you're sure it's dead."

"Oh, it can be male or female. So don't just look at women, look at men, too. When it changes form, it can also change its sex too. They mostly feed off of or during sex. Some feed of blood. Looks like you got one that uses sex and feeds off blood, probably gets some sustenance from sex. They try to get pregnant before they kill them. It's how they reproduce." Dean said, hoping this information would be helpful.

"Any ideas on how to kill it?" Henriksen asked, still taking notes, these boys seemed really informed about succubuses.

He hears a door shut and activity happening off the phone. 'I'm taking a shower before you hog all the hot water again.' Dean said, away from the phone. Sam groans and mutters to himself, 'Now he was going to hog all the hot water. Think I'll give it a while before I take one.' In a moment, Sam came back on the line, "Regular bullets will kill most types of succubus but some regenerate when not seriously damaged so that can come back bite a hunter in the butt. Best make sure it's truly dead before you leave it. Some have to be killed by salted blessed iron, it hurts them like all hell. One scratch will hurt, a cut, a deep one causes agony. Use a blade or bullet of it through its heart and it will never get up or regenerate, that one is guaranteed."

"How do I get salted blessed silver?" Henriksen wondered, did he have some in his arsenal?

"Did Bobby teach you how to bless water, to make any water holy water?" Sam asked, figuring Bobby probably had but wanted to be on the safe side.

"Yeah, it's one of the first things he made me memorize." Henriksen said trying to remember the words.

"Got a rosary or crucifix?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, wearing one now." Henriksen touch the crucifix around his neck.

"Here's how to create it in a tight spot. Fill a bucket or something long and deep with enough holy water to submerge a knife or some iron shot into. Add salt, a lot of it, and place your cross in it. Say the blessing over it and then put the knife or bullets in the water and let them stay there for a few minutes. Take them out and you have salted blessed iron. I'd do that first if I were you, as soon as you get off the phone. Salt and burn it's corpse when you're done, just to be on the safe side." Sam instructed, salted blessed iron was easy enough to make and it never lost the blessing, so it would be useful to the man.

"You guys fight one before? If you have, I would love to hear about it later on." Henriksen said, writing down what he had just heard. The Winchesters were nothing if not thorough.

"Yeah one tried to kill Dean and me a while back. It got in our heads and almost made us kill each other, until Bobby broke up our fight and killed it. That releases its control over its victims apparently." Sam informed him, the memory still making him mad.

"They strong like demons are?" Henriksen had to ask, just in case he had to fight this one.

"Yeah, they are, and , Victor, they fight dirty, really dirty." Sam assured him, surely Henriksen wasn't thinking of taking this thing in a physical fight. It would slaughter him. This was why hunters should never hunt alone.

Dean pulled the phone away from Sam and growled in concern, "You aren't going after this thing by yourself, are you?" Dean groaned, of course he was.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry. I know I didn't mention it at first since I figured you two would try to stop me." Henriksen groaned, they were going to insist on helping and he was sure he could do this alone.

"You should let us help. We understand where you're coming from though. Just promise to be careful and call us if anything looks hinky. Don't rush in, it'll only get you killed faster." Dean warned, if they hadn't been in the middle of their own hunt right now, he would come help. Hell, once this wrapped up, they might head that way anyway, just in case he needed them.

"Remember, Victor, anyone could be a suspect, they can take on the form of anyone, just like shifters can." Dean warned the man one more time.

"Shifters?" Henriksen had to ask, he had only heard Dean proclaim his innocence that one time, claiming it hadn't been him, a shifter had taken his form and killed those people. Turns out, he had been telling the truth.

"Yeah, baddies who become someone else and download their memories. They keep the victims alive until they do. They use the victim's forms to kill their loved ones and get the blame on them." Dean continued, "Succubus just take the form but not the memories. They just read the surface thoughts and that's it. Shifters eventually become 'you' quite literally. Succubus just use what they learn to determine how they need to appear to seduce you or draw you in. Not really a big difference between them but there are a few.

'They drink the person dry, too. Shifters don't. Mention that, too. Dean.' Sam mentioned from nearby.

"You catch that, Victor?" Dean asked, thinking Victor may have heard Sam.

"Yeah, I heard. Gross, I must say." Henriksen agreed, he was going to find a way to keep this thing away from him, it sounded like major trouble.

"Definitely." Dean agreed as well. He'd take a shifter over a succubus any day and that was saying something.

"Make sure to bless that iron like Sammy said to. Tonight." Dean instructed, the iron may be his only hope if the bullets didn't work.

"I will." Henriksen said, making a mental note to find a good sized knife, the iron one Bobby had given should work.

"You really shouldn't go after this alone, Dude." Dean said, worried. Henriksen was so not ready for this level of evil right now.

"I am just doing research and interviews right now. So don't worry, I got this." Henriksen reassured the worried hunters, he could do this, he just had to be extra careful. "I promise to call if I get over my head."

"You'd better." Dean muttered, he didn't like leaving Henriksen to deal with a succubus by himself. He so needed backup.

"Hey, Dean, what are you guys working on? Where are you guys at?" Henriksen had to ask. He may need them later on.

"Poltergeist. It's thrown three people down some stairs so far. It didn't manage to kill them though they will be sore for days now. It's a salt and burn basically. We're in New Hampshire." Dean said very matter of factly. Henriksen realized the brothers had to have been doing this for a long time to be able to be that confident in their work. They had been raised in it, so that was probably true. He also had a thought that it must have been a sucky way to grow up. Not that they would ever admit that.

"Wasn't that near where the necromancer girl, Sierra, went to study with the lady, Delilah something?" Henriksen asked, this was too convenient to be a coincidence. He heard Sam say something about how Dean had better have saved some hot water and Dean snark back that he probably hadn't . They called each other names and he had to smile, they bickered like an old married couple.

"Yeah, I'm going on a date with her tomorrow night. Sam doesn't know, he'd just try to talk me out of it. I get in trouble with witches a lot." Dean sounded a little embarrassed about that fact, and Henriksen had heard enough from Bobby to figure Dean was right about the trouble part. He did get cursed a lot.

"Hey, when did you learn to make your own salted blessed iron anyway?" Henriksen had to ask.

"Bobby taught us when we were kids. We stayed with him a lot when Dad had to take off sometimes." Dean said, sounding a little sad. Henriksen knew their father had disappeared on them a lot as kids, he was thankful Bobby had been there sometimes. It must have be a lonely life for them.

"Well, I'd better go. You boys be careful." Henriksen said, he had some more research to do.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Check out places all the victims frequented. That's probably where it found its victims. It could still be hunting there, if it's still in the area. They tend to stick to one spot for a while, if there's good prey there." Dean warned, it may help the man find it faster.

"Thanks, I wrote that down. I'll talk to you later." Henriksen went to hang up but Dean had to ask one more time.

"You sure you don't want some help. I can reschedule the thing. You really sure you'll be okay?" Dean said still worried. Sierra would understand if he postponed their date as long as he explained this.

"I think I'll be fine for now. I'll call for backup if I need it." Henriksen promised.

"Okay. We'll be here." Dean said hanging up and Henriksen groaned at all his notes. He had so much work to do now. He had to find out where they socialized.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean knocked on the bathroom door and told his brother what Henriksen might be planning.

Dean and Sam looked at each and a look passed between them. The look said that Henriksen needed backup and was just being too stubborn to ask for it. Dean tapped the phone against his palm several times and then began to dial again.

"Hey, Bobby, it's Dean. I have to talk to you about this case of Henriksen's…"Dean continued talking for a bit longer, He would get the man backup even if he didn't want it. A lone hunter was often a dead one, especially against a succubus. The machine faithfully took the message and stored it for later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henriksen reinterviewed the families and friends. He quickly found the link. The only place they had in common was the new health club downtown, where coincidently, all the victims had not just started to attend but they had all managed to get the same personal trainer, Tammy Smith.

Henriksen then called the place and acted like a prospective client. He asked about Tammy and said he had heard good things about her from some of his neighbors. They immediately set up a time for him to come by and discuss a membership with them and for him to meet with Tammy himself.

Henriksen found the place okay and had gotten into to work out clothes under his everyday clothes, looking for a purposed like another suburban man looking to stay in shape. Henriksen knew he was already in shape. He had his own rigorous exercise routine he followed every morning so he wasn't worried about that. He hated gyms because people relied too much on machines to get them in shape rather than making it happen for themselves. Free weights and things like that were more his thing, and jogging several miles a day, if he could fit it in helped.

He approached the front desk where a tanned muscular man stood smiling.

"Can I help you?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, I have an appointment. My name is George Steiner." Henriksen lied, rule number one, never give them your real name, always have an alias handy.

"Yes, I see. You're early, it don't start for a half an hour. Would you like a tour of our facilities before you go in." The man came from behind the desk and went to shake his hand. Henriksen ignored the hand but smiled back.

"Sure, I'd love to." This was why he had come early to get a feel for the place, to see the exits and entrances.

"Let me get someone to man the desk for me, and I will show you myself." The man motioned to another man who sat in the office and quietly explained that Henriksen was a new client and he was going to show him around. The other man smiles at him as well. Both smiles were too big for Henriksen's taste, both too pasted on.

They looked at the different workout areas, saw the cardiac exercise areas, and the locker rooms. The showers were huge. From all appearances, this was a pretty upscale place. They went into the interview later and Henriksen walked out with a trial membership, no money down. Tammy reached out a hand to shake with him but again Henriksen didn't pay attention. If anyone got suspicious, he would just say he was afraid of germs or something; So he didn't shake hands. Hopefully that would work. Tammy looked surprise and a little hurt but she went along with it.

Henriksen didn't see her as a monster but then again a little girl who smiles sweetly at you and then blows up a building with everyone inside didn't appear to be one either. Succubus were smart, they could fool anyone. He wouldn't let the innocent disguise fool him.

They began to train the next day and she kept trying to find ways to touch him, often it was an attempt to brush her fingers against his shoulder, his arm, his back or even his hand as she handed him the weights. He managed to avoid the touches but Tammy was getting persistent in an inconspicuous way. Henriksen felt her try to touch his mind but he blocked her like Bobby had showed him to. It worked, she didn't get anything. If anything, she looked annoyed now.

He managed to get through the workout without being touched or read by Tammy. His hand itched to shoot her in the heart right then and there but he fought it. She had to expose herself. He forced himself to sit with her at the juice bar and tell her about 'his life'. This life consisted of a wife with three kids and that he had just moved here a week ago. It was a good fabrication and would offer good bait to draw her closer.

Her eyes suddenly looked happy and predatory. She was already planning to come after him. Thank goodness he had already found an unsold house near the motel to use for just this reason. He then thanked her for the work out and made another appointment before leaving, her eyes following him with distinct interest. His skin crawled under that gaze but managed to repress it. She had taken the bait, the next question was when would she show.

He took up residence in the empty house and waited for her to show. Sure enough the monster crept through the kitchen window and approached him as he pretended to sleep. She reached out with her mental ability to see what he desired most to see. He blocked her again. She went to touch him. He rolled away from it, pretending to move in his sleep. His hand held the iron knife and waited for her to get close enough to fight. She would fight dirty but then again, he had grown up on the streets, so he knew how to fight dirty too.

She pounced on him and he dropped to the floor from the couch where he had been laying. Tammy stood there, her features partially transformed into a greyish-blue color and her eyes glowed bright red. Her fangs showed as her lips curled into a snarl as she lunged at him. Henriksen rolled out of the way and under the glass coffee table. She punched through the glass to get to him, sending glass showering down onto him. He rolled out of her reach again. She was almost fully transformed now and she looked gross.

He got to his feet and avoided her attempted tackle and he had moment to wonder how he could get her close without her actually touching him. His hand made the decision for him as she managed to tackle him finally, her touch spreading a weird calm feeling through his mind. It did not last long as he heard the most hellish shriek and the calmness went away. His hand had plunged the blade into her heart as she had pushed him to the ground, her fangs extended in frustration. She went limp and began to dissolve into a weird puddle. Goo and bones were all that was left. Henriksen groaned as he massaged the bump on the back of his head where it had struck the fireplace bricks. He grabbed his stuff and salted and burned the remains, causing the house to catch fire. He made sure to call the fire department as he did it, disguising his voice. He knew the fire department was a block away, they would keep the fire contained. In his experience, the fire department should arrive just in time to stop the fire from spreading from the living room. He pulled out of the drive way and took the rental car back to the lot.

He got his SUV back and drove back to Bobby's. He had managed to do this on his own, he was proud. The others would have agreed he had been lucky. Henriksen didn't care, at least he was alive.

He took the time to let the boys know he was alright and the monster was dead. They were relieved. He drove on into the night and smiled. He was definitely getting the hang of this hunting business after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(I hope you liked it. Please review if you did. If you didn't, please don't flame, offer constructive criticism instead.

Henriksen didn't do too shabby for a second hunt. If you were curious, Cerberus was in the hallway watching for his alpa's command to come in and help. He is well trained, isn't he?

If you liked, please bring doggy treats for Cerberus. He earned them, he really wanted to bite the monster lady.)


	6. Pistons and Throttle Power

Here it is, Dean's date with Sierra, the full account. I know I briefly mentioned it in the last chapter and thought it would be cool if we could see how it went.

Please enjoy it.

Review if you liked it. Dean can be sweet guy sometimes, just ask Sierra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was early. He couldn't help himself. The more he waited to leave the antsier he got. So he got in the car and drove. He took the time to pick up some oil and some more gas for the Impala. He got himself a soda and sat on the hood in the driveway. He still managed to be 20 minutes early. Sadly, he was usually right on time or late, so this was a new experience for him.

He walked up to the front of the victorian style house, a gorgeous blue and white two-story, that had a really big porch. There were herbs growing around the corner of the house, witches herbs. Dean was not surprised. Delilah Fairgold was a witch and a necromancer, so not a shocker. He let his finger linger above the doorbell button before taking a deep breath. He had not been on a real date with anyone since he was 16 and then his father had made him dump her so they could leave town. He was thankful his Dad was not here now. He would be freaked at how much his son liked this girl. He would tell him to stay away from her, that he would just end up hurting both of them when they left town. Dean heard these arguments in his head and realized he had been through them already, before even asking Sierra out in the first place. He wasn't 16 anymore and his Dad was not in charge. He'd be damned if he was passing up the chance for a dream date with his favorite car girl, no way in hell! Besides, if they're reactions to each other at the end of that hunt were any indication, she liked him too. He smiled as he remembered her face, her smile, her kisses, and her breath and voice against his ear, whispering the sexiest words he had ever heard in his life, 'Pistons and Throttle Power…'

He pushed the button and waited until a tall brunette with long hair and green eyes answered the door. Her voice held a southern accent, so soft it lilted. Her red lips were nice too but Dean found himself looking behind her, out of the corner of his eye for Sierra.

"I'm Dean. I'm here to pick up Sierra," He gulped as she took his measure with her eyes, her expression stern and discerning, like she was seeing into his soul with that one look. Then she smiled at him, confident he was okay for her charge.

"Come in, Dean, Sierra will be down shortly." She led him to a quaint looking room full of antiques and more Victorian style furniture. As she walked him over to the room, his eyes saw the salt lines at every window and entrance, the subtle and disguised devils traps at every doorway and carved into every window sill and the areas under the windows. Devil's shoestring lay glued to the top of each entrance, in case someone sicced a hellhound on the house. Dean smiled in approval, the house was well fortified against the supernatural, Sierra would be safe here. Delilah let him look at her defenses then asked, "I see you approve?" She knew the Winchester boy would do this. Bobby had taught him well, just as he had taught her.

"Yes, you even got protection against hellhounds, impressive." Dean whistled, it was impressive, he might try that trick himself.

"Yeah, You'd be surprised how many hellhounds demons like to send at me. They really don't like necromancers. Seeing as I can control them, I'm not surprised though." Delilah smiled at the surprised look on Dean's face.

"You can control demons?" This was news to Dean.

"So will Sierra, once she masters her powers. Necromancers can control all manner of the dead, including demons, since they are dead to begin with. It comes in handy when they try to kill you, trust me." Delilah explained then smiled widely, her ear turned to the other room listening. "Ah, here she comes now."

She hugged the girl and told her how nice she looked and Sierra smiled, this woman was really awesome, she really was enjoying her training with her. Sierra then approached Dean and hugged him lightly, and Dean hugged her harder. His voice momentarily went away but returned in time for him to gulp out, "You look great, Sierra." He sounded like a teenager on his first date.

"Thanks, so do you." Sierra added, checking him out.

He handed her the gift bag with roses sticking out of it, all different colors, each with their own little capsule of water attached to keep them alive. Sierra sniffed them and she smiled. "I'll just go put these in some water before we go, I'll be right back." She walked into the kitchen and vanished from sight, Dean unable to stop looking at her butt as she walked. Delilah smiled at him when she caught his eye, letting him know she had seen it. He blushed slightly then shrugged. It was a good butt, what could he do?

Delilah laughed at his expression, guessing his thoughts. Right then Sierra came into view and placed the vase of flowers on the table nearby and took Dean's hand, his grabbing on and holding hers tightly. This also was a new experience for him.

They said their goodbyes and Sierra carried her gift bag with her so Dean opened the front door and closed it behind them. He also made sure to open the car door for her and smiled down at her, unable to bring himself to stop. He got in and they drove to this small Italian place not far from the house. Dean had asked around and found out it had the best food in town, so he decided to take her there, maybe a movie if she was game for it.

They made their way to the restaurant, chatting and smiling, mostly 'how have you beens ' and talk about her training. They took a seat facing the doors and with a view of the whole place, Dean had OCD about that, Sierra knew and so it didn't bother her at all. They ordered the lasagna platter to share and some breadsticks to go with. Dean ordered them a pitcher of beer to share as well.

Sierra proved really easy to talk to and Dean found himself talking about his childhood and life with Sam while she talked about her childhood as well and how she was dealing with everything. She still missed her parents and blamed herself for their deaths, Dean murmured disapproval of that part and she smiled softly, explaining he was probably right but it was the grief that made her feel that way and Delilah said it would get better for her eventually. She teared up a little when she spoke of them.

The food arrived and the pair ate every last bite. Sierra had quite the appetite and Dean had to chuckle at her sauce smeared face, giving her a kiss before she could wipe it off. She was so cute that way. Sierra blushed under his gaze and that's when she remembered her gift. She moved the bag onto the table, which had been cleaned off by the bus person while they had been talking some more. She pulled out the thick book that said it had large illustrations and had comprehensive information on all Chevy vehicles, past and present. Her eyes lit up with joy as she flipped through it and saw all the pictures, some were full-sized spread, including one that featured the '67 Impala, black of course. She moved closer to Dean and put down the book. She pulled him into rapturous kiss, full of gratitude and happiness. She loved the book but she liked the look on his face more. His eyes were hazy with desire and confusion, while his expression couldn't decide between happy or grab her and take her now. She liked that expression. It meant he felt the same as she did and that she meant more to him than just another hookup. It pleased her to no end that she could make him feel that, it also tormented her too.

They left after that and went to see a movie, she chose one at an off the way theatre that specialized in old black and white movies. She chose 'Casablanca' and it was a good choice, Dean actually got into it. Dean thought the man was a jerk to just let her leave like that and Sierra agreed, he should have made her stay.

They went back to Delilah's after that and saw there were no lights on inside. Sierra and Dean kissed again, this time more deeply and passionately than before, their bodies pressing and rubbing together, need building, but Dean pulled back as he finally felt good sense kick in. He stared into her eyes and their faces inched closer but he let go, knowing this was the right decision. His pants disagreed, there was definite tenting action going on there. Sierra looked confused and proud, all at the same time. He finally took pity on them both and held her close, just touching but not kissing. He laid his head against her forehead and breathed deeply. She was undoing him, just by standing in his arms. He was frightened and amazed at the same time. He liked this feeling.

"You can come in you know. Delilah won't mind." Sierra traced a finge tip along his jawline, wanting him right then but knowing Dean was right, it was too soon.

"I'd better not. " Dean groaned at her light touch and a small moan escaped him as his body pressed into hers and his eyes squeezed shut to fight the desire it created. He took her wandering hand in his own and kissed her fingertips, keeping them from touching him anymore. The girl was a temptress sent to torment him! " We have to leave in the morning and it's late. Besides you have enough to deal with, without adding me into it."

"But I want you in it. Dean, I need you in it. I really like you, if you haven't noticed." Her eyes looked at his body so close to hers and appreciated every detail. Dean moaned again, his body liked that look and what it promised.

"Are you sure? Sierra, you're going through so much right now. I don't want to mess with that." His eyes pleaded, wanting her to be sure she understood what he was saying. He wanted to be with her, date her as much as they could manage. He wanted to get to know her, and he never wanted to let her go.

"I'm sure, Dean. I'm a big girl. Please don't give up on me." Her eyes swam with tears, he was going to leave now. She would never see him again, just because he was afraid of hurting her, which is what he would do if he did leave that way.

"I'm not giving up. Sierra." His hand let go of hers and stroked the moisture from her eyes. "I just meant that hunting may not always allow me to spend as much time with you as you need. You may decide it's not worth it. I'd understand of course. I just think you have a chance at a good life here. The supernatural tries to kill us on a daily basis most day, I don't want you to regret being with me that's all. You can get hurt." Dean had finally voiced the reason for all his reluctance to make this more than it already was between them.

"I knew that when I met you, Dean. I knew it when you saved me before. That doesn't matter. I just want what you can give me, whatever you can offer. I'm not asking for forever, you know." She smiled as his face broke out in a troubled smile. He was going to come back to her, she could tell.

"I am so glad to hear that." He hugged her close and sighed, he was not sure how long they would feel this way but somehow forever was not out of the question with this girl. As far as what he would give her or offer her, everything was the resounding answer. He released her and backed off, but not before asking, "Will you say it again for me, Sierra? Like you did before?" She smiled as she knew what he meant.

She placed hands on his strong shoulders and placed her mouth next to his ear, breathed lightly against it, and whispered seductively, "Pistons and Throttle Power." Dean shuddered in desire at the words and her actions and pulled her into another deep kiss, taking their breath and thoughts away for a moment. He pulled away, tenting and panting, "I better go now. I really like you, Sierra. I had a great time."

Sierra managed to focus herself enough to respond back, "I like you, too. Dean, It was an amazing night. Come back soon, okay?" Dean smiled back, 1000watt blinding and totally perfect smile.

"I will, as often as I can." Dean let go of her and her hand. He walked to the stairs but looked back one more time, seeing her staring after him, beautiful and smiling back at him. He got in the car and revved the engine. Sierra turned the door knob and opened the door. He pulled out of the driveway. She went in and shut the door, leaning back against it, eyes closed, smiling softly.

Both sighing happily at the same time, simultaneous, 'Pistons and Throttle Power', without the other ever knowing it.

Dean grinned widely as he drove back to the motel. He took a cold shower to relieve his tension and crawled under the covers with nothing but a towel on, which he removed the moment he was under, not caring if Sam rolled his eyes in the morning at the sight of his brother naked under his covers. He just wanted to enjoy the afterglow of his date with Sierra, it had been an amazing date.

He picked up his copy of the car book he had given to Sierra and had to admit it really was a great book, especially the pages with the picture of his baby, His Impala. He then set it down on the nightstand and lay down to sleep, letting his brain replay the date over and over. He smiled in his sleep, dreaming of an angel.

Sam lay half-asleep under his covers and smiled as Dean hummed to himself, off-key, of course, while he went to shower and then get into bed. His brother was happier than he had been in a long time. Like Sam had been with Jessica. He wished him the best and hoped it would work. Dean deserved it.

He let himself slip into a deep sleep, deciding to ask Dean in the morning about his date. He had a feeling it had went well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the actual account of Dean's date with Sierra, the necromancer he had helped in the last chapter. I wrote it down,in case anyone was curious about it, I know I was.

He had a great time, didn't he? He didn't even get cursed, surprise, surprise. See, he can behave himself around witches, knew he could.

Please review if you like. No flames please.


	7. Nancy's First Hunt

This is the account of Nancy's first hunt. Bobby gave her a fairly simple one. Poltergeist and a little salt and burn. Let's see how she does.

Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby drove while Nancy read through the file and went over what she had learned.

"So iron will cause them to go away but they will reappear almost immediately. They like to throw you around sometimes , kill you, or throw things at you." That part made Nancy nervous but she knew Bobby wouldn't let any harm come to her. "We have to pour salt on the bones then oil, then burn them which cause the spirit to be put to rest. Did I get that right?" Nancy looked at Bobby.

"Perfectly, Nancy, perfectly. Just remember to let me confront to spirit and trust me to keep it off of you, and we'll be fine." Bobby nodded as he spoke.

They pulled into parking lot of the inn and pulled out a couple fake ideas. These said 'Press' on them. "We're from a paranormal magazine in Texas. We are doing a story on hauntings, the most haunted places in the United States. You are my trainee. Got all that?" Bobby briefed her one more time on the con they would be using here. She nodded and looked at the name. It had her picture and 'Nancy Harrison' on it. "My name is Nancy Harrison, trainee. I am learning journalism from you, an internship at the paper, the Weekly Happenings."

"Good girl." Bobby praised her, she was doing fine. "Now let's go find a ghost." They got out of the car and went in.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, they had scored an interview with the Inn's owner and manager, who were all too happy to accommodate them. They even comped the rooms and other expenses for them, bribing them to include them on their list of haunted places, maybe even a feature story. Nancy smiled at them and they found her to be a refreshing presence and it set them at ease. This came in handy when Bobby began with the suspicious questions.

Turns out there was a ghost and there had been some injuries, mostly down stairs or from beds. They described the ghost, they had witnessed it pushing some guest down the stairs days before. That had been what had made Bobby come here, he had read of the account online and verified through phone calls before coming. The ghost turned out to be the angry husband of a woman that had run away from him, supposedly he had been abusive to her, pushing her down stairs and stuff, just like he was doing now to the others. Bobby knew it was a matter of time before someone died.

They found out where the bones were and went there that night, on the pretense of photographing the spooky cemetery next door, maybe spotting the guys ghost there.

The ghost found them of course, they always do, Bobby had to admit. He fought it off with salt and silver while watching Nancy salt the bones like he had instructed, not chastising her when unceremoniously dropped the entire bag of salt on the bones, forming a pile of salt along its frame. She poured too much oil onto it but Bobby said nothing, just kept the thing away from her. She through the whole box of wooden matches in after lighting it up, it slipped from her hands, which were shaking a little. The ghost disapparated in front of him and they got back to the Inn. They snuck up to their rooms, pretending to be scared of the men they had seen out there heading around the graves. They said they had left immediately and the others believed them. Nancy gave off a good pretend frightened vibe as she fake trembled in the Inn owner's arms, shaking.

They later sat in the room, smiling proudly. They both agreed that Nancy should have gone into acting, she was a natural.

The hunt had gone well and she would get better at it. He still preferred research but was willing to admit she had to hunt sometimes to be able to both relate to the others and to hold her own if something went after her. Bobby vowed to help her with that part.

They drove home the next day. There was no police tape or anything by the burnt out grave. Apparently the owner had decided there had been enough excitement and let it pass without reporting it. Bobby loved it when the people did that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked this. Nancy did good for a first hunt. Bobby is teaching really well and what an actress, wow.

Please review and let me know what you think. Please don't flame. If you don't like it, just don't read it. It's that simple.


	8. Sam's Awkward Moment

Plot: Sam has been noticing Nancy, she has been noticing him. Will they ever say anything about it to each other before they both get Gibb-smacked by both Bobby and Dean?

Read on and see for yourself.

Warning: there is no wincest in this storyline, I promise. The boys are finally having a life, albeit a complicated one. Mostly schmoop and funny moments though, no real language issues this chapter at least.

Review if you like it, don't flame me if you don't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few weeks after Nancy's first hunt had passed and the boys had come to spend Thanksgiving with Bobby at the salvage yard. Of course, each brother had their favorite activities to do there.

Dean fiddled with the car and decided it was time to give her a tune up, as well as new tires. He also set about practicing shooting and throwing knives, this gave him great joy apparently. Sam occasionally joined him, his eyes following Nancy when she came outside and looking away quickly before Nancy caught him doing it. Dean didn't miss it however and just smiled.

Sam went to the books and research. He would spend hours helping Bobby put case files together for other hunters and /or finding out about what they were hunting. He helped track omens and signs. He buried himself in books, seated next to Nancy. His eyes kept looking at her secretly and then darting away just as fast. He blushed when this happened but thankfully Nancy appeared not to notice. He began to spend more time helping Dean with the car or training with the weapons to keep himself from looking at her and embarrassing himself. He was so not used to this feeling. Dean saw this and smiled.

Of course, this meant Sam missed Nancy's shy little glances back at him as she slid her eyes away from him, her embarrassed blushes at him almost catching her looking at him. The admiring looks she cast his backside and body when he walked away, she was sure Bobby and Dean had caught them a few times, but Sam never did. He also missed the disappointment that filled her eyes each time he walked away to be with Dean or Bobby, the times when she wanted to say something, was about to say something, then clamped her mouth shut, sure Sam didn't like her that way.

It also meant that Sam never let her see when he was about to say something to her or admired her long dark hair or her pretty brown eyes the crinkled at the corners as she read or concentrated on something. She missed the times his mouth squinched shut when he almost said something or even her name. He didn't want to embarrass her with an invitation for a date or a kiss. He so wanted to kiss her petal like pink lips. A chaste small one, one that said I like you, I think you're pretty, go out with me. He did and said none of these things. Sure she probably didn't like him that way, more like a brother probably.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Things went on this way until the day before Thanksgiving. They were doing research again and they kept reaching for the same books, their hands kept touching accidentally of course. Their shoulders kept bumping each other as they reached for books. Their eyes kept meeting as he had to ask her to 'loan him a pad of paper, his was out', and 'oh, could he borrow another pen from by her', his ran out of ink.

Dean sat watching this from the living room and smiled, his brother could be so blind sometimes. Bobby saw Dean lounging and asked him what he was up to. Dean said Nothing. Bobby then insisted he come in the kitchen to help get the place ready for the dinner the next day, he could not 'nothing' in there too. Dean still kept an eye on his brother every chance he got.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually they were putting the books away and cleaning up the study. They bumped into each other and mumbled 'sorry' at the same time, smiling in embarrassment. Both thinking this was definitely not the most awkward experience they had ever had, definitely not, there had to be more awkward, they just couldn't remember them at the moment. That was it. Sure.

"Nancy!" Sam sputtered out and turned beet red. He looked down at the book in his hands and tried hoping she hadn't noticed her name slip out of his normally shut mouth. He risked a peek and sure enough she had a small hopeful expression and an unsure smile on her lips.

"Yes, Sam?" She asked, gulping. He was probably going to ask if they had got all the books now.

Sam slipped a hand through his messy hair and smiled uncertainly, this was not going like he had pictured it at all. "I know this is awkward." Understatement of the year if ever there was one. "I like you."

"I like you, too. Sam." Nancy dared not hope this meant what she hoped it meant. Surely this was the 'let's stay friends' speech. Nope, still the most awkward moment ever. Just checking.

"No, I mean..." Sam blushed again and shook his head. Now that the words were coming, he was saying them all wrong. Dean had always been the one good with words; Sam was more of the smart quiet one. "I know I'm messing this up. I'm sorry. What I mean is I really really like you, not in a friend way and most certainly not in the sisterly way, considering that kissing your sister would be considered incest and illegal and all."

"Really, You mean that?" Nancy heart sped up, he did like her. Wait, he wanted to kiss her? She felt dizzy at the thought. She hadn't dared hope that far into the whole Sam thing. Her cheeks burned red and her smile got bigger. Now Sam looked dizzy, had she done that?

"Yeah, I do." Sam's eyes were hidden behind his bangs as he looked down for a moment, trying to find the words. Nancy could feel herself bouncing mentally at the thought that Sam liked her and might want to kiss her. It was hard to keep her thoughts straight. "Would you like to go out sometime and get a bite to eat, or something, if you're not hungry that is. No pressure, honest." He blushed a deeper red. He had said it, the words that had been hopping around his brain for day finally were out. He hoped she wouldn't laugh; he hadn't been very smooth with his speaking at all.

"I'd love to!" Nancy fairly squealed and hugged him, giving him a long but chaste kiss, one they both had been dreaming of for a while now. "I thought you'd never ask." She said smiling happily into his eyes, sparkling at him. Sam's heart soared. Her eyes sparkled for him, not anyone else. That made him feel so warm inside. Then she surprised him with a most not chaste kiss and he returned it, relishing that the girl, this beautiful shy girl, liked him and wanted to date him. They broke off the kiss, both smirking in a self-satisfied way that would have put Dean's smirk to shame on sight. They hugged and began to talk excitedly about the date and Bobby overheard every word.

"About time he did it. Thought he might really be an idjit there for a while." Bobby shook his head, smiling, he liked Nancy and thought Sam would be good for her. The kid hadn't had female companionship for a long time. Unlike Dean, he didn't do casual nor did he go for the usual bar flies like Dean did. That was good. He was a good man. He would be lucky to get a girl like Nancy. Suddenly, Bobby had an idea. He put on the most horrified expression he could muster and came into the study, pretending to be sad.

"I have bad news folks. I burnt dinner, I may have to order in tonight." He gave them sad eyes, Sam bought it, and so did Nancy. Dean started to come in, looking confused. "That's not-" Bobby turned his head enough to give Dean a look that sent him skittering back to kitchen, mouth shut. He hated that look, Bobby was up to something.

Bobby tossed Sam a twenty and Dean's car keys, "Why don't you two get something in town? We'll make something else up here in a bit." Both Nancy and Sam grinned widely. They took the money and keys and practically ran out of the house. Dean watched them leave smiling, giving Bobby a knowing look.

"You're one sly old coot, you know that, Bobby?" Dean smiled as his car drove out of the yard, and felt for his keys. "Hey, where are my keys?" He patted his pockets then looked at Bobby suspiciously.

"Couldn't let the kid take the girl out on her first date in my junk yard car, could we?" Bobby smiled as Dean's face held both pride, for his brother, and irritation, that was his car they were in. Dean just headed back into the kitchen to eat some more meatloaf, muttering under his breathe, "They better not scratch her, that's all I have to say." So that it was barely audible.

Bobby wondered for the umpteenth time if maybe Dean would need a marriage license for him and car eventually. Then he laughed out loud that they probably had already eloped and had not told anyone one yet. This made him laugh so hard he was crying.

Dean just looked at him, having the feeling that Bobby was laughing at him for some reason, but then went back to eating. Sam was missing out, so maybe he would eat the sasquatch's portion too. That would show him. Deep down he rejoiced his brother had found someone to date, he had a hard time with women lately and it was nice to see him with such a nice normal girl, even if Dean thought she was more like a sister to him. Oh, well. His brother was happy, that's all he cared about in the end.

He would however want to squeeze the details of the date out of Sam later. That was the best part.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Yes, Sam finally got up his nerve and Nancy can't be happier. I prefer Sam's approach to asking out a girl, Deans' is too smooth, too practiced.

It's really cute when a guy trips over his words and blushes when he asks you. That's been my preference. A bad date is always funner than a smoothly executed one.

Anyway, I know I am being schmoopy lately, I have to apologize for that. I just have felt like writing schmoopy stuff lately for some reason. I think my muse is watching soap operas again. I might have to ban those soon, lol.

Please review if you liked and don't flame if you didn't. They're just stories, they're not real. I love our boys and want to see them happy, sometime hurting, but always happy eventually. Don't we all?

I have the coolest hunt coming up and intend to crossover some of my hunters from AU into one of the other AU's of mine to form one really action packed hunt/adventure stay tuned and I may be adding more later, promise.

Please review. Sam will give all reviewers a ride in the Impala before he gives the keys back to Dean.)


	9. An Unexpected Visitor:Crossover Pt2

Plot: John Winchester is dead in this storyline but he is an archangel who helps his boys become warriors of the Lord in 'Our Father The Angel'. This is a crossover where he asks different characters in my other stories to help. The people he asks will then be pulled over into 'Our Father The Angel' to take part in my new crossover story arc involving Ruby and the new Devil's Gate that Bobby has found.

Please read and let me know what you think. You might want to look at the end of 'Son of the Pheonix' after he defeats the Leviathan, to see what I mean about the second Devil's Gate. I included some details in that and the part where he ask Dante to come help in the battle as well, if you need to know more about it.

Review and check out the story in a few days in 'Our Father The Angel' and I should have them back where they belong in no time, right here in their own storyline again. I'll take good care of them, I promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John had to take another tack with Victor Henriksen and Nancy. He needed Victor as a holy warrior and Nancy to help with the research. However he had to adopt the persona he hated and therefore avoided.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Victor and Nancy sat in the study doing research on shifters and other things, like Ghouls and such. There was so much to learn and it was in some language he was still learning. Depressingly enough, everyone else in the place spoke it and read it fluently which made it worse. He asked for help and they gave him a look that slowly approached pity. That or they teased him about it but he knew they were just making him feel like he belonged, which, strangely enough it did.

Sam and Dean were on a hunt now, and appeared to be a long one. John had checked ahead of time. He should have the girl back before Sam figured out she was gone, hopefully. He had to make sure Bobby wasn't around either. It would not do for Bobby to see him, the timeline issue and all. Thank goodness Bobby was at the store for a bit and he didn't have a lot of time to get this job done.

He pulled in a deep breath and changed into a white suit, looking a bit like his son had as Lucifer when Zachariah had sent Dean into the future. He had hated to see Sam kill his brother, well, Lucifer kill Dean, but it looked like the same thing to him. He had wished he had the power to smite Zachariah himself then, all Zachariah had done for a week was brag how he was turning Dean in the right direction and John could do nothing about. That kind of thing. He had gotten so mad he punched the guy. It had been so funny when he hit the ground and hummphed. John had promised if he said one more word about his sons like that around him again he was going to stay that way. Zachariah just smirked and left him there. He didn't say another word about his sons in his presence again though. Jerk.

He rehearsed the speech he had heard Castiel use when he had first introduced himself to Dean. Castiel had that blank authoritive look and John had to work his face into. It didn't work well. He practiced the voice thing and ended up laughing at himself. Ugh, he made a lousy archangel. He finally pulled up the courage to do this and landed in the middle of the room, facing a very terrified black man and a pretty white girl. He had made himself glow slightly and gave his voice a little boom, trying not to break too much of Bobby's stuff if he could if he could help it.

"I am John Winchester, Angel of the Lord! I have come to speak with you, Victor Henriksen and Nancy Fitzgerald. " They cringed then got funny looks on their faces.

"Not John Winchester the father of Dean and Sam Winchester, right? The dead father?" Victor asked, wondering what the man was doing in the middle of the study and why he looked a lot like an angel at that.

"Yes, in this world I died and did not come back. In another I became an archangel and now help my sons fight evil, much like they do here in your time, but much bigger evil, believe me , much worse. " His own voice was giving him a headache so he stopped using it. He lowered his glow too. The moment had passed. "I come because I need you two to help us with a Devil's Gate in our world." He said in his normal voice. Some Angel of the Lord he turned out to be.

"Really? What's going on?" Victor asked, the archangel was clearly serious and desperate to get his point across.

"A demon named Ruby," he caught Victor's look, "Yes, that Ruby, she's back." He continued then, "is trying to open the Gate and she is trying to steal the Colt to open it." He pulled the gun from his waistband and grinned, "So not going to happen on my watch."

"She has an army coming and she is looking for a human to open if for her. She can't find one so we have to stop her before she even gets near the place. I need seven holy warriors to achieve this. You, Victor, are the one I have chosen and , Nancy, I need you to help with research on it. Will you help me?" He begged, Bobby wasn't far away now.

"How can we help?" Both of them were confused, willing to help but confused.

"I will send for you at Midnight in two days. I will bring you to my world and you can help us fight it there. I will bring you back in seven days' time from when you enter my world. Will you come help us?" John waited for the answer, Bobby was almost to the gate now.

"Yes, I'll come." Victor grinned, it sounded like his kind of thing. "Yes." Nancy nodded, she wanted to help. John nodded as he heard Bobby pull in.

"Tell nobody anything. I will come get you. No one can know this, it could mess up the timeline and unravel reality if you do. "John made them promise and then popped out. They went back to studying and Bobby never even noticed he had been there. He hadn't broken a single thing in his old friend's house, he was proud of himself.

He went to the last warrior and hoped they would agree.

Victor and Nancy talked quietly about the mission when Bobby wasn't around. Nancy didn't mention it when Sam called to say hi either. None of them could know. They just wondered how the archangel was going to pull it off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, now those two will be moving temporarily to 'Our Father The Angel' for a few chapters for a crossover story about another Devil's Gate. If you want to hear how their adventure goes I should have that chapter up in a few days. I just have to get everyone to agree to help and move them over to the storyline.

Please read and review. Please don't flame, that doesn't help anyone.


	10. Return of the Prodigals

Well, Nancy and Henriksen arrive. Nancy has something to tell him and she thinks he might feel the same way. The others welcome Henriksen, and give the reunited couple some time alone. Maybe Sam will need Dean's car again later?

John pays a visit and the boys get a shock.

Xxxxxxxxx

The male angel visited them early that morning as they were heading out look for Nancy again. Henriksen was missing too. It had been a week and they had come up with nothing. The guy had just popped in and freaked them out briefly.

"I am Simeon. I have a message for you." The man stopped speaking and merely looked at them, as if expecting a response or something.

Bobby finally growled, "Well, what message? We have something to get to here, if you haven't noticed." He nodded to the boys who shrugged, they had no idea what the angel was doing here either. They immediately turned at the same time and gave the man similar looks, confused and annoyed at the same time.

"The missing ones will be returning tonight. You must prepare for their arrival." The man stated as if it was obvious why he was here.

"Missing ones? Do you mean Nancy and Victor?" Sam said, hope creeping into his voice, he dared to hope it was true.

"Yes, them." The Angel said, looking blankly at them, "They will be arriving via a portal right there." He pointed to the middle of the living room where the couches were.

"What happened to them? Where did they go to?" Sam demanded, where was Nancy? He was worried sick about her.

"I am not allowed to divulge that. The people will tell you when they get here." The male Angel disappeared from their sight at that moment and they glared where he had stood, annoyed. He just poofed away! The boys growled internally but grabbed some mattresses and placed them in the middle of the living room for the others. They sat in the study pretending to research but were really just killing time until the others came back.

They didn't have to wait long. The house began to shake and they ran to the living room as a bright blue light filled the middle of the room and two people hugging tightly flew up through the floor and bounced onto the mattresses. The light died down and they saw it was Nancy and Henriksen. Nancy quickly let go of Henriksen and ran into Sam arms which latched onto her and pinned her against him. Her eyes smiled up at him as she pulled his hair to get his face close to hers and kissed him hard, her lips demanding his to open which they gladly did. Their tongues met and tangled, their bodies pressing tight. Their mouth ground against each other for a moment until Sam groan with desire, she had never kissed him like this before! His hands tangled into her shirt back and pulled her closer. The others rapidly moved away from the couple that was ignoring their hints to stop it and went over to Henriksen to welcome him back. Cerberus pushed past them and tackled him against a mattress , licking him and pawing him happily. Henriksen petted the dog and loved on him. The men talked to him while he got reacquainted with his Hunter dog, who had obviously missed him. Bobby prayed the dog didn't start a fire with his pee, he was getting over -excited and the fire extinguisher was empty again.

Eventually, they pulled their faces apart which gave Nancy the opportunity to say what she had been wanting to tell the man before her for several days now. "I love you, Sam. I'm so in love with you that it is driving me crazy. You're all I can think about." She blurted out in a moment of total honesty. She bit her lip softly, her teeth pressing lightly into it. Her eyes had never left his for a second as she spoke.

Sam's face lit up in perfect happiness and he pulled her into another kiss like before but much more demanding and passionate. He pushed away from her briefly, both of them panting with need and surprise at the sudden desire that pulsed within them. They both blushed as they realized the desire and need had been getting more intense lately for both of them. "I love you, too. Nancy. You're my everything. I have been trying to find you for a week. I was confused by the picture you left us." He loosened his hold to just holding her hand and she stood in front of him a little giving his groin a moment to soften, it had begun to stand at attention while they were kissing.

Nancy looked at Henriksen and they both nodded. They walking into the study and told them everything that had happened from when John had appeared to them asking for their help, the fight with the demons and Ruby to protect the Devil's Gate. Nancy saw the overprotective look cross Sam's face at that part but she reassured them she had not gone with them, she had stayed behind with Ralph. They told how they had returned through the portal and then went on to talk about the people they had met there. They had barely finished speaking when a bright light filled the room and then died down to reveal their blue jean clad father with large white wings tinged with gold, shining slightly with Angelic grace.

He looked at his boys and Bobby and smiled widely, they looked shocked and surprised, he found himself wishing they could come up with a more original response the last set of son's had wore the same look, it was getting annoying. They saw the annoyed look cross his face and had to smile, it was such a 'John' look, he wore it often enough when he had been alive. They immediately jumped up and hugged the Archangel tight and felt his warmth, it made him real, so real. Their eyes suddenly filled with tears as they stared at the man they had thought they would never see again. He smiled sadly at them, his boys had suffered so much when they had lost him, he wished he could have spared them that.

"Hi, boys, It's me. I know you are confused but the truth is I am dead in most of these worlds, apparently that includes this one, too. I am now an Archangel in the world that your friends just came from and I help you hunt there, both of you." John said, looking sad for them, they looked so lost now. " I had to come ask if you wanted to remember this event in time or if you wanted me to make you forget them. I know this is awkward but I have to preserve the timeline. If you remember, you can never tell another soul what happened here. It would cause a fracture of the timeline itself and have catastrophic consequences to the fabric of time itself. I need you to choose." He looked nervous, he really was bad at this 'Angel of the Lord' stuff.

The group just looked at him like he should already know the answer.

Bobby said it though. "We want to remember of course." He walked up to his old friend and smiled widely at him, embracing him and shaking his hand, glad the man was alive in some world at least.

The boys got up and did the same, hugging him again and telling him how great it was he was able to spend time with his family again, they were glad he wasn't still in hell after all.

"We won't tell a soul, promise. It'll be our secret." They all nodded that they would keep it a secret.

John let out a relieved breath and smiled. He smiled at Nancy before leaving, "So that's the boy of mine you love, is it?" His eyebrows went up as both of them blushed and she nodded, looking at Sam with obvious love. "Good, Sam deserves that. I'm happy for you two. You would have made a great daughter in law." John was sad now, he wouldn't be here for that, he was dead here.

Nancy was up in a flash and hugging him tight, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I will still be your daughter in law here. Just because I am not in your world don't mean you aren't in my heart. You're an amazing Angel, John Winchester, I am not letting you out of my life now." She kissed his cheek gently an whispered to him, "I'll take good care of this Sam, I promise, I will make him very happy." She pulled away and smiled up at him.

John hugged her one last time and said,"If you need me, you pray for me. I will come to you immediately. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me, promise?" She nodded happily. "You will be an excellent addition to this family. I will be seeing you again, I promise you that!" John vowed and let her go. He stepped back and smiled softly at his sons and Bobby. He waved and they waved back. John vanished before their eyes and they watched the spot where he had stood sadly. They missed him already.

Nancy went to Sam and nipped his ear. She whispered something to him and he grinned widely. He grabbed Dean's keys and then ran out the door, letting it slam behind them. Dean and Bobby laughed out loud and couldn't help but feel proud of the boy and of the warriors who had protected the Devil's Gate in Seberg. They then had a sobering thought and their faces fell. They immediately went into research mode. Target: Seberg, Iowa. They weren't paranoid they were just covering their bases. Sure, that was it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

That Nancy is one lucky girl! Maybe we could sneak Sam away from her before they have Impala sex which Dean probably hopes never happens, lol.

John got to see his boys again, so that was nice. He is going to keep in touch with Nancy, so that's a good thing too.

Please review if you liked it and even if you didn't, I hope you didn't get offended.


	11. Sammy's Nancy

Now that they are back, Nancy has an itch, and only Sam can scratch it. It might take a while.

Warning: this is a very long sex scene and there will be a lot of sickening sweet schmoop involved, maybe even a bad word or two, some begging and sexy Sammy body imagery is guaranteed!

Read on if you will, the power of Sammy having hot sweaty sex compels you!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ate their salads and chicken, smiling like idiots but not really caring. They were together again and boy were they making the most of it. They even went to a movie at the drive in, some comedy, but then they got distracted when Sam began to nip and kiss on her neck and she got lost in the way he did it. He could see she was reacting to him and he loved it. His hands went to her waist and caressed her legs and stomach as he did so.

However, he made himself stop. She was a virgin and had not specified going any further yet. He was going to be respectful here, not that it wouldn't be hard (speaking of hard, other parts of his body were definitely beginning not be respectful, no they weren't!). He was surprised when her soft tentative lips began to nip and kiss along Sam's neck and jaw, up to his ear, an unsure look on her face. He felt them drive electric currents through his skin and into his groin, and swallowed the moan of pleasure her gentle touches were causing. Her hand went to his groin, and undid his pants. He went to stop her and she bit his neck hard enough to almost draw blood and smacked him at the same time. Essentially saying 'Bad Puppy!' at his efforts. His body arched at the hard bite and Nancy stored that knowledge away for later use, maybe later tonight if she could convince her reluctant boyfriend to do what she wanted him to.

Sam hand decided to join his disrespectful other part and pulled the pants down to give her access, guiding her hand in how to do what she wanted to do. His hand pressed hers against him and showed her when to stroke, when to press down, how to do that little twist at the top, and all the things her hand was begging to do anyway. His hips were pumping into her hand now and he let go so she could try on her own. Her grip wasn't as firm as it had been when he had been helping but, damn if it didn't feel great! She put more pressure eventually and he felt himself coming close to losing it. She pulled him in for a kiss and the kiss deepened, their tongues joining and touching and their lips pressing more aggressively than they had been. Sam hands went to her face and neck, pulling her face closer as his body moved faster and faster into her hand until his hips lifted and slammed into it, his release bringing a loud moan that sounded like her name and a curse word or two. They let their kiss eat his moan and the curses and she didn't let go until he was done releasing. Sam pulled an old towel from under the seat that Dean used for cleaning his hands when he worked on the car and used it to clean off her hands, kissing them when he was done. His eyes were full of wonder at the woman in front of him and desire to pursue it. He felt the urge to continue but knew it had to be her move or nothing at all. He loved her enough to wait if this was as far as she was ready to go, this had been amazing to say the least!

They looked into the others eyes, questioning where to go now, and Nancy looked down blushing and enjoyed the view of Sam cleaning himself off. He was so beautiful, everywhere. She had the urge to see him naked and play with every inch of that beautiful body, to make love to the man she claimed as hers in her heart of hearts. She was ready to go further but unsure how to proceed, nervous he would reject her once they got into it. She knew he had been with others and wasn't sure she would measure up, wouldn't be good enough.

"Um, Nancy?" Sam said nervously, he had never had this conversation before…ever.

"Yes, Sam?" Nancy's eyes came up eager and nervously to his.

"We can stop here, if you want. It's okay." He smiled softly, "I would never push you if you weren't ready." Love pushed down the desire, Man, He loved this woman!

"What if I don't want to?" She said nervously, "I want more, I want to go all the way, tonight. It's just that maybe, maybe…" She trailed off in embarrassment and her eyes looked away in it, not really watching the movie but looking through it thinking, kicking herself for being such a coward to say what she needed to say.

"Maybe what? Come on, Nance, talk to me. It's okay, I'll listen." Sam used his long fingers to pull her face up to look at him and gave her a soft kiss. She smiled feeling a little less nervous when Sam touched her this way, so gently but so firmly.

"Maybe I won't be as good as Jessica, or the others I know you've been with. I'm a virgin and I don't really know much. I don't want you disappointed in me when we, when we, well, you know." Her hand waffled in the air and Sam had to admit it was so cute to watch. She had a way of expressing herself with her hands in ways her mouth didn't, and not just like she just did either.

"Is that it, you won't measure up? I love you! I love you so much I went out every day looking for you and would have killed whatever had you with my bare hands to get you back! I love you so much it hurt to think I would never see you again! I missed you so much, your smell, your face, the way you kiss me good morning when we visit, and the way you always share your notepad and things when we are researching for Bobby, do you really think sex is high on my expectations with you, so high that I wouldn't want you again if you weren't as good as the others?" he kissed her hard this time but kept it brief.

"I never thought I would love anyone like this again and trust me it's been a long time since I had anyone to measure you up to. I lost Jessica and kind of shut down that department, just didn't find anyone to fit what I was looking for. My brother says I'm too picky, that I had too high standards since her but the truth is, none of them made me feel as much as I feel with you. Just standing close to you is good enough for me. I guess I was waiting for someone like you to come along. I'm not much into one night stands, I'm a more permanent kind of guy. I'm your permanent guy, if you'll have me." Sam swallowed nervously, he had never said those things out loud and even he had to admit he sounded girly and chick-flicky all at the same time. He had to say them though, Nancy had to understand how he felt about her, about how he had reevaluated his life if he had not found her again in this past week. He had found his life lacking, its most vital part gone, he needed her in his life and damned if he was letting her go ever again.

"Then go get us a room and show me that you love me." Nancy smiled confidently now, her heart soaring from everything he had just said and filling her heart with so much love it was about to burst.

Sam pulled out his phone and called Bobby, letting him know they wouldn't be home tonight, they would be at the local motel. He would call with the room number if he wanted him to, so he wouldn't worry about them. Bobby said that would be a good idea and chuckled knowingly. "Took ya long enough, son." Was his last words before he hung up. He blushed at it and Nancy asked what Bobby had said. He told her and she agreed, he had waited long enough, just long enough until Nancy was ready for this. She hadn't be ready before, she admitted, but she had realized while she was gone and talking to the other Sam that she was in love with her Sam, him and him alone.

"I have to tell you something. I don't want you to be mad." Her eyes held his begging him to understand.

"I could never be mad at you. What is it?" He was worried now.

"You have to understand something first. I have to tell you something you can never tell anyone, especially Dean, he would hop the next portal back and hurt something if he knew. Promise me?" Nancy said and Sam promised, this was bad.

"In that world, a succubus lured you in and assaulted you, raped you and bit you, apparently you almost bled to death. You have a form of PTSD there. You have trouble touching or being touched, by anyone. At first, you wouldn't let him do it either but then you forced yourself to let him in and after that he became the only one who could touch you without you being physically affected every time. You have night terror and flashbacks, even during the day sometimes. You were getting a lot better though, when we left you were have therapy with Missouri and seemed almost normal, except for the gloves." She recalled that Sam still wore gloves when touching sometimes.

"Gloves?" Sam was confused and upset, that Dean must be worried sick out his Sam, he must be out of his mind with it and angry this one would be. Nancy was right, this Dean would get back there and kill something for hurting Sam, even that Sam, no one hurts Sam, no one!

"He wears them all the time, so he can touch people and keeps clothes between the skins. Bare skin is harder for him to touch than covered skin. He is able to hug his fathers now and us, he hugged us all good bye pretty good, but it's still there in his eyes, hurt and pain. So one day, we were talking and he looked uncertain and scared. I didn't know why but then he kissed me, really quickly like it hurt him to do it but he had to try anyway?" She looked into his confident face and knew there was big difference between them. She smiled fondly when she thought of that Sam, he was so gentle there much like her Sam but not like her Sam at all. The thing had taken that from him, she wanted to kill it again for him at that thought.

"I let him kiss me. I could have stopped him but I didn't have the heart. He put his head on my shoulder and flinched, Sam. He flinched! It hurt to feel him do it. He held my hand with his gloved one, he had two pairs on just to touch me, it made my heart ache for him, how much it cost him to try all that he did, like he had to or he would have regretted it for all his life if he didn't. I guess I wanted to let him have that kiss, that maybe it would help him get better faster or something." She looked at him and saw the anger, misinterpreting it immediately. "Please don't be mad, please?" She pleaded, but saw a wry smile rise up through the anger and he pulled her close, kissing her passionately, proving to her he was not made at her for any of it.

"I'm not. I just think of what that bitch did to him, to me essentially, and I want to kill her. I want to make her bleed, beg, and scream and then bring her back so I could do it again and again." He calmed himself down. "He needed that kiss, Nancy. He had to try, try to be more like himself again, more like me in this world, the me that wasn't afraid to kiss you, that maybe by taking that back, he was taking back a part of himself he thought he had lost. I'm glad you kissed him, I really am." Sam smiled at her now, his heart filling with more love at what an amazing woman she really was to do something like that for someone, to risk losing him to do that to help the other him, simply because she loved this Sam that much to want to fix the other hurting Sam. He was proud of her in that moment, she had a healer's heart, a good heart, a heart that beat only for him. He loved her so much for that.

He pulled her closer and began to kiss her, touching her more now and soon enough they both were writhing in the front seat, eying the back seat, and grinding into each other in the little space there was in the front seat. Their bodies wanted more but there was just not room for it. Sam pulled apart from her and smiled shakily, hard once again. Nancy was no better off, her body panting and hard against him.

"We need a room now." Sam groaned and drove out of the entrance and straight to the motel, which thank goodness was really close by. He paid for the room and parked in front of it. He pulled her with him to the door and unlocked it, barely managing to shut before pinning her to it and kissing her hard once again, both pulling at their clothes and separating only to help each other out theirs. Once they were skin to skin, it all got intense. They kissed and touched, gripping at each other like they had never felt each other before, which they hadn't at this stage. Nancy writhed beneath Sam's kisses and her body arched into his muscular torso, begging for more. Sam's hands grabbed her side and pressed her onto the scratchy bedspread, lifting her knees to wrap closer to his thighs, which they did perfectly tightly.

He forced himself to stop long enough to fish a condom from his pocket. There were two more that hadn't been there before, Dean must have put them there after she got back, stupid big brothers that plan ahead for little brothers! He lost his train of thought as she bit one of his nipples hard and let her tongue and hands explore his torso, her hand going lower and stroking him like he had just taught her. Her mouth descended onto him and began to explore him with her lips and tongue, hesitant and unsure with each movement. His hips moved into her mouth and his free hand went to her soft hair to grip it and guide her with it. He was careful to not force her to take him all in, this was her first time and he didn't want to ruin her desires. If she wanted to kiss him there, he would help her with that and not make it unpleasant for her. Eventually her passion got the best of her and she began to suck harder, driving him almost to the edge but not quite, "Hum, Nancy, hum at the back of your throat, please!" He groaned, it was his favorite part of this, it made it feel so fantastic! She did and he began to thrust harder into her mouth but pulling her head back a little with his hand so he didn't choke her. He eventually had her stop so he could take the reins on himself. It was moving too fast at the moment, and he wanted this to be special for both of them, not just him.

He put on the condom and laid her down beneath him. His kissed down her soft neck and jaw, taking time to whisper "I love you." into her ear as he moved downward. He repeated the process on the other side, and let his fingertips stroke all of her skin it could reach. Her body responded to those touches wilding, pressing into them and moaning his name with every one of them. He kissed her soft lips once again, hard but not too demanding, hers pulling at his the same way. He kissed and caressed his way down her body now, taking time to kiss and let his tongue explore her breast and nipples before moving further down. Her body was now moving of its own accord, and the most unladylike moans and sounds were pouring from her mouth, unable to resist expressing them, her head was back and her eyes were shut from the sheer pleasure he was giving her at this moment. He eventually went down her thighs and then kissed his way back up, occasionally squeezing himself to relieve the pressure, he was tormenting himself here as well. His mouth and finger prepared her for him, making her wetter and ready, so it would hurt her too much. She was too tight and he regretted the pain, however little this was going to cause. He used spit instead to slick the condom up a little, suddenly thinking that maybe they should stop, he hated hurting her.

"Please Sam, now, please, in me, now, SamSamSamSamSamSam!" She begged, catching onto his train of thought and derailing it, no way did he get to stop now!

Sam moaned with desire at the way she said his name and what she said. He pressed against her and said," Nancy, this is going to hurt a little. You will have to let me help you through the pain, okay? Let me know when it hurts too much, okay?" His uncertain eyes met her scared ones and nodded, unable to speak for a second.

"Yes, Sam. I want this, I know it will hurt and I know you'll be careful. I trust you." Nancy said, letting that trust show in her eyes. Sam was undone with that look and pushed in, Nancy winced but he pushed in a little more, eventually she didn't wince and he stopped, making sure she was okay, she nodded and grabbed his hip urging him to slowly continue. He began to slowly pump into her but only bumped her maidenhead not breaking it.

"Once we do this, I'm here for good, with you, Nancy. Do you understand that? This is special to me. It binds me to you. Tell me you feel the same, please, Nancy?" He had to hear it, it was vital to him. He wanted no one else but her, she was giving him this and he wanted to give her all of him, heart and soul.

"I feel the same way, Sam. That's why I love you so much. I want to be bound to you this way, forever if you wanted me to, always be yours, always. I love you, Sam. Please make me yours, please?" She urged, happy to have this man be her first, happy to have him as hers.

Sam thrust harder into her now, her hands urging him on as she bit back small sounds of pain as he tore into her maidenhead, shredding it, and removing it from her, binding her to him in the most painful way she had ever experienced. Sam slowed down his thrusts and moved slower giving her time to move past the pain, Bobby had explained the best way to make the first time good for her, he had done it with Karen on their wedding night and it took time to achieve but if you loved the person, you took the time to do it. The first time always hurt but it didn't last long, he explained, let her get through the pain and discomfort before getting rougher, she will appreciate you so much more later. It had been an awkward conversation but Sam had to get his advice, he had never done this with a virgin before, let alone one he suspected he was madly in love with. Bobby had laughed at that but to pick on him but in a happy way. He was happy those two were together and it pleased him that Sam trusted him enough to come to him for advice about this. He felt like a father in these moments and they were his boys, they always had been.

Now, Sam listened for the pleasure sounds as he gently eased her through the hard parts and then when the sound became pleasure, he began to thrust harder into her, her walls gripping him and spasming against him. He moaned loudly knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Her hips thrust up to meet him with each movement, driving him further in and out of her, deeper into her, and she cried out as the sensations overwhelmed her and she could only let them consume her and him until they were two hard bodies slamming into each other, both needing to release the pleasure that was choking them both.

"Go, Nance, please! I can't hold out anymore." Sam begged and she did, the force of her release impaling her onto his which triggered his own release, it was just as violent as hers. They both nearly screamed out their final moments and had to lay there bonelessly as the tremors receded from their shaking bodies. Sam was suddenly glad he had thought to rent one of the honeymoon cabins in behind the motel, those reserved for moments like this. He laughed and when she looked at him questioningly, he told her what he had just thought, making her laugh too. This in turn made him hard again, the tremors in her body stimulating him and they began to make love again, this time slower and less rushed.

Hours later they lay down to rest their wet heads onto the pillows and made sure to remove the bedspread, they had ruined it earlier, they sighed fondly at the memory, both smiling like the cat who ate the canary, both very pleased with themselves. They had showered before getting into bed, and it felt nice sharing the shower with him. It was the perfect end to the evening. They let themselves fall asleep in each other's arms and could think of no other place they would ever fall asleep again.

"I love you, Nance." Sam kissed her softly and pulled her head into his chest. She was his now, and he intended to keep it that way.

"I love you, too, Sam." Nancy said, letting him pull her head to him and cuddling into his beautiful hard body, now hers and no one else's.

They fell asleep there and in the morning they returned home, where they were met by knowing looks and smirking family members, who they promptly ignored (but still managed to blush under them though) before going into the kitchen for breakfast. Bobby had cooked waffles and boy were they starved.

They could work it off later, they winked at each other and smiled. They kissed softly and pulled their chairs closer so they were touching, not wanting an inch of space between them right now. Bobby and Dean came in and saw this, then laughed, Dean smiling proudly at both of them. They were so happy right now, Sam hadn't been this happy with anyone in a longtime, not since Jessica. Dean found himself thankful that Sam hadn't been comfortable with all the women or all the times Dean had tried to get him to get laid. That wasn't what Sam needed, that wasn't Sam's style. What he needed was sitting beside him sharing a large plate of waffles, taking turns feeds bites to each other. He had been waiting for someone like her. Now Dean wondered if Sierra was the one for him like Nancy was for Sam. He felt it might be true but had only had one date so he wanted to take the time to know her. He let the implications hit him at that realization. Sierra was his One, that was the only reason he would want to take that time with her. He made up his mind that he would keep doing that until she was his like Nancy was Sam's. Suddenly the image of a double wedding in Bobby's backyard didn't even scare him. He even found himself mentally picking out the kind of ring she might like. Yes, she was the One. Only the One would inspire these thoughts in him. He picked up his phone with a smile and left the room for a moment. He had another date to arrange and a trip to New Hampshire to plan. Maybe he could talk Sam and Nancy to come along, Sierra should meet her, and they were going to be related someday after all.

Bobby smiles as he watched the others. Both boys seemed happier now and if he was not mistaken, ready to take the plunge. He would wait for them to come to him but he was already planning how to convert his yard into a wedding area, a double wedding if he had his way. That way he could give both brides away and see his sons get married in front of him. He would give them that, it was his fondest wish for them, for that love that would complete them and keep them for all time. He had that with Karen and he wanted them to have it too. It looked like they were going to get it too.

Sam licked syrup from one of Nancy's fingers and desire flared between them again. They smiled at each gently and kissed softly, the sweet syrupy taste comingling in their mouths. They laughed when they stopped.

"These are good waffles, Bobby!" They smiled at him and he smiled back. They talked amicably about a hunt or two Bobby had coming up and if maybe they could take one of them off his hands. Dean came in and kissed Nancy on the cheek, "Welcome to the family." He sat down and joined in the conversation. He had to head to New Hampshire anyway.

"Hey, Nancy, want to join us? We will give you some more training with a real hunt like Bobby did." Dean wheedled and Nancy nodded happily. Good, now they just had to prepare for the hunt.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Wow, that was fun! Hmmm, Sam. Oops, I'm confusing porn with reality again, I used Sam and porn in the same thought, it always happens when I do that, I better stop doing that. But then again, just because I know better doesn't mean that I won't do it, again and again and again. Hey, dream Sam is quite the machine isn't he? lol!

Anyway, yes, I went there. Sex, Sammy, syrup, lots of sexual suggestions. Yep, I had to do it.

Please read and review, if you liked it.


	12. Keeping The Gate Locked

Well, they found the gate and it is real. Now they just have to find a way to seal the thing shut. Hmmm, how will they do that?

Read on to find out, I think you'll like how it gets fixed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nancy sat by then bed, praying, while Sam slept peacefully in it, smiling and barely covered with their sheets.

"_John, this is Nancy._

_I know the hour is not late,_

_And we don't need anything fancy,_

_We just need a way to seal up our Devil's Gate._

_Please come help us,_

_I miss you."_

She climbed back into bed and joined Sam, cuddling into his side, and kissed his neck, nipping along his neck and jaw. Her hands played with his hair and touched his chest and stomach, stroking his skin with her fingertips. Sam groaned as he woke up to her seductive kisses and touches. He made small sounds of pleasure as she moved lower, pulling her into a kiss. The kiss was deep and urgent, his need for her flaring up again. They kissed and touched until they were panting with need for more.

Sam suddenly moved on top of her, pressing his body into hers, making her writhe in need now, his skin against her driving her crazy, his hardness against her. Sam moved into her after putting on his condom and they made love with a fevered pitch. They managed to do it one more time, slower this time, savoring the moment more than before. They came together moaning the other's name into their lover's mouths.

They lay there cuddling and giggled a little. They smiled widely at each other and sighed happily.

"Think Bobby heard that?" Sam asked teasing, not really caring if he had.

"I hope not. It was great though." Nancy sighed in contentment, stroking Sam's body with her hand, enjoying touching him.

"I'm hungry." Sam said pulling her in for a morning kiss and letting her go.

"Me too." Nancy said, letting Sam pull her out of bed to clean up and get dressed to go downstairs. "You look amazing, Sam, like a walking wet dream." She pulled him to her one more time before getting dressed.

"Thanks." Sam blushed, happy she found him so attractive but still shy about the compliments others gave him. "You aren't so bad yourself." It was true; Nancy had a body that would put a Pussy Cat Doll to shame. It was his alone and his was hers.

"Mine." She said putting a hand over his heart and leaning her head into it.

"Mine." He said putting a hand over her hand on his heart, kissing her forehead, enjoying her sex-tousled hair and pink well-kissed lips, knowing he looked the same way to her.

They smiled wryly not wanting to do anything but stay here in this room together now. They were the only two people in this moment that mattered. They groaned and walked out the door, holding hands, their other hands fixing their hair as best they could with their free hands, smoothing out the messiest part of it.

They still managed to smile like love-sick idiots when they walked into the kitchen and saw the two men watching them in amusement. Dean looked at Bobby with an 'I told you so' look and Bobby shook his head and rolled his eyes. They sat down to eat and talked about what they were doing today. They had their hands busy eating right now but managed to keep their legs touching under the table, liking the contact.

Henriksen came in and sat down. Bobby handed him a plate of food.

They were fixing that gate today. No one would ever open it again if they had their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Victor stood in front of the lock and sat thinking. The boys were patrolling the area with Missouri was keeping a psychic eye out for trouble they needed to watch out for, beyond what the boys could handle of course. Some of the spirits took offense to them being there and tried to mess with them but were quickly dispatched. It was surprisingly supernatural free so far.

Victor Henriksen had come to the conclusion that the other time had been so hard because of Ruby's spellwork.

Anyway, they stood there and rubbed their jaws thinking of how to do this. They had the blessed salted railroad spike and their portable acetylene torch. Bobby had a white grease pencil to draw the demon warding symbols around it when they were done. However, they were afraid that pounding the spike in with the sledgehammer would open it anyway.

"A sledgehammer and a railroad spike, not the most original you've ever had, Bobby." Came a voice from behind them, sounding amused and seeming to be hiding laughter behind his tone. The men jumped and cursed at the voice. They turned in surprise to see John. Standing there with his hands on his hips and smirking at them.

"Don't you guys make the sound of feathers or air dispelling or something?" Victor said in indignation. Damn that man was quiet! "Why don't you do the nose to nose thing that Castiel did?"

John appeared suddenly in front of him, nose touching his, laughter shining in his eyes, still smirking. "Like this?" He asked in amusement and Victor just shook his head, smiling. "Yeah, like that." John went back to where he had been before.

"Not my style." John said smiling. Bobby smiled as John eyed their tools with the look a parent gives when the kid is about to put a peanut butter sandwich into the VCR. "That won't work, by the way. Unless you want to break it open, of course. Those tools will pop that lock just like we used to in the old days on houses and stuff, remember?" John looked at Bobby and Bobby nodded. He remembered and smiled fondly at the memory. That approach popped the lock fast and therefore would do just that here.

He groaned, now officially out of ideas. He looked to Henriksen who shrugged, not having an idea now either. They both eyed the lock and worked their brains to find another way.

"Move." John rolled his eyes and pushed past them to stand by the lock, putting a hand against it, the gun-barrel shaped whole underneath his palm. "And you used to call me an idjit." He turned to look hard at the lock, concentrating only on it down.

White power poured through his hand and into the lock, melting its insides in the process then pulled his hand back with the power still pouring out of it, letting the power melt the keyhole into a mass of melted metal. "Learned that from a friend." John smirked proudly, eyeing his work. "That should do it. Who needs a Pheonix anyway?"

"Thanks, John." Bobby and Henriksen said and smiled, glad they hadn't used the tools after all.

"Tell Nancy thanks for the prayer. I was glad to help."John said and watched his friends look surprised. They didn't know she had asked John to help.

"We will." Bobby said, reminding himself to thank her for the prayer.

"Tell my idiot son to marry that girl, too. I want grandchildren." John smirked and vanished on the spot, not making a sound as he did it.

Bobby hoped this meant that John might visit more, with him and the boys. They would like that. They missed him.

They went back to their car and drove back home. The gate was sealed and they were relieved. They mentally laughed at themselves for thinking of using the spike and the sledge.

Thank goodness John had come to help them. They should have thought to pray he would help them like Nancy had. John was right; Sam really _should_ marry that girl.

Someone had to be the smart one of the group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yep, gate sealed and shut forever. John might be back sometime, just to visit of course. The boys would like that. He's an Archangel, he can handle different realities so why not?

Review if you liked it, pleasssseee!


	13. Cerberus Get His Hellhound On

Plot: Cerberus is cutting his teeth and some demons come after Bobby. Can't fault demons with an overwhelming abundance of brains there, apparently. Oh, Well. Cerberus did need something to chew on after all and they are here so might as well use them.

Please read on and don't worry, there will be more chapters later. I am going to be adding to this storyline a lot in the next few week;D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cerberus! What the Hell!" Victor shouted as the mostly hellhound Wolf Hound ran out through the door again (Yeah, Bobby saw that lesson was sticking! Uh uh.) and he ran out after him. Bobby heard the shouting and ran out of the study to find them gone.

He saw the door wide open and panicked. He ran out at top speed to find the Hunter dog hold 5 demons at bay while they surrounded Henriksen outside the gate to the yard. Henriksen had his Salted blessed iron knife and gun with bullets in his belt while he reached for the gun, his look clearly saying he was pissed.

Bobby swore as he realized what had happened. That damn hellhound dog had sensed the demons trying to break his wards again and probably succeeding a little, which sent the dog running to stop them. Victor followed him and here they were, surrounded by the demons. He was secretly proud of the dog. That dog had tried protecting him. Blood poured out the dog's mouth and Bobby sighed, the poor thing was teething and those hellhound teeth were coming in fast and hard, much faster than any other dog's teeth he had ever seen. In fact, from the way his mouth was bleeding, Bobby was willing to bet they all had just come in at once and were showing, with no other thought than to shred these demons and pull them back to hell. The dog was pissed and so was its hunter.

Bobby grabbed his gun and raised it as he approached them then had an idea.

"Victor!" He called and Victor's eyes slid to him while he never once took the other eye off the demons closing in on them.

"What?" Victor said, keeping an eye on the demons was getting redundant. He wanted to kill them already but couldn't risk giving them an opening.

"Use Cerberus. His teeth, his instincts are kicking in. Sic him on them, now!" Bobby called and Victor turned to Cerberus and gave the command. Cerberus was suddenly invisible and then next to the demon lunging at Victor. The demon screamed and then fell to the ground. He saw a faint outline as the rain left a light outline where his dog was or rather where it was passing through the ground with a dark smoky shape in its teeth. He was confused but ended up fighting off the rest but he noticed the numbers were getting smaller as one by one they screamed as a dark smoky shape was pulled from them and pulled under by the invisible hellhound that carried them to hell again, screaming and cursing. Each one having a thought that if they knew this creature of the pit had been there, they would have stayed the hell away from it. Damn it!

Eventually they were all gone and their bodies were on the ground around them. The dog materialized beside Victor sniffing him and making sure he was okay. It licked his hands and whuffed up at him, pride in itself shining from its eyes. Victor bent and stroked the dog, confirming he had indeed done something good. Both looked so proud and impressed with the dog's actions it was funny.

They checked over the bodies and all were alive, confused but okay. Bobby drove Victor's SUV and took them to the Sherriff's office where Jodie would sort them out and get them back with their loved ones.

The men drove back after this and let the dog have the window.

The dog sat by the window and let its head loll happily out of it, the breeze blowing it fur and tongue around. The men laughed and enjoyed the scene. That dog was amazing and as close to WildHunt dog as he had ever seen, Bobby sighed. It was like it was a dog but had the instincts of hellhound. This would be a fun thing. Cerberus's mouth didn't hurt anymore. He had finished teething by using those teeth on the demons, something that Bobby was relieved by. He so hadn't looked forward to having those teeth come in as he knew they were getting ready. He certainly hadn't expected them to come in all at the same time but then again it probably hadn't hurt the dog much, the demons serving as excellent teething rings for the occasion.

The men smiled and let the dog enjoy its victory.

It had done well today.

'_My pack, my Den, my Alpha. I protected them today. I would have died to protect them. My Den, My Pack, My Alpha, all safe now.' _The dog thought as it enjoyed the wind blowing against it._ 'I am happy._'

They pulled into the yard again and parked. The dog followed its hunter, head held up in pride.

The men agreed with it wholeheartedly.

Bobby even managed not to get annoyed when Victor told him how the dog passed through his door again. The dog had good reason for it, he wouldn't squash the instinct.

That instinct would be what saved Victor's life someday.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi all, know its been a while. Been busy with work but I wanted to give you something to show off the Hunter dog, Cerberus.

He's something else, isn't he?

Don't worry, I have a ton of chapters I am planning for this storyline. In fact I am currently planning on at least 12 more at the moment, an arc I am currently putting together involving the boys and their ladies, since I have to get Dean to Sierra for his date at some point and put together a hunt for them too.

Please keep an eye out, there will be more to come by Saturday, promise.

Review please and make sure to bring a treat for Cerberus with you. He guards my review zone and loves those things. *Cerberus wags his tail at the approaching reviewer, eyes expectant *


	14. A Great Start

Chapter Name: **A Great Start **_(This is part one of an arc I am doing. It's the beginning of the new Engagement Arc, there will be several chapters in this arc, one following the other, and adding more to each other, so keep reading each one as they are posted and each chapter will pick up right where the other before it left off. Please enjoy!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

Plot: Our boys are on a werewolf hunt and Dean really wants to see Sierra.

Ain't love grand?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Two days earlier)**

Boys were looking through the file in the motel room and in the car on their way there. Bobby included a cut out article from the local paper in Wolf Lake, NH. There were also copies of reports from both the police and M.E. offices on all the deaths. Teeth marks, mauled flesh, and hearts eaten out and torn through chest as if by claws and teeth were found on all the bodies. Not to mention large paw prints in the ground were found by the bodies and leading away from and to the sites of the deaths. All deaths occurred on a full moon.

They read over the article and felt a drop of fear pass down their spines.

It was from the Wolf Lake Chronicle.

It said:

"**Bear Attacks Again at Wolf Lake"**

"Daniel Walker was found on Tuesday, October 5th, 2011, dead from an apparent bear attack. Authorities are still saying there is no proof tying this death to the other three that have occurred in a three month period. Lillian Walters had been found exactly 30 days earlier, dead of the same apparent causes. The police have declined to comment on the deaths, simply saying they are in the middle of an ongoing joint operation with The Forestry and Wildlife Agencies and cannot comment on an open investigation at the moment. Thomas Peterson, the lead investigator in the case, has promised to keep us up to date with any new information pertaining to the deaths.

This makes the third death in the area, popularly known as Serenity Corner, along the edge of Wolf Lake. This site was formerly seen as a popular camping area due to the beautiful view and it's close proximaty to the lake itself. Now many are left to wonder how serene this corner is now. The first death, Leona Porter, had been discovered by Forest Rangers when she failed to return for work the next Monday following the camping trip she had been on the weekend before.

All the hearts were eaten out, an anonymous source has reported, as if by a wild animal. A really large one, a bear or something of that nature. Her death also occurred 30 days before Lillian Walter's death.

"No way a wolf or wild boar would do that." Leo Richards, a witness to the discovery of the first body, Leona Porter, has stated, "They just wouldn't do that. A bear wouldn't either. Nothing human could have done this."

Police have disputed Mr. Richard's statement saying a bear could have done it if properly provoked. It is still considered a wild animal attack at the moment.

We can only hope the animal is caught and stopped before more die from their attacks. Campers are warned against visiting the site of the deaths until the creature is stopped. Campers and hikers are urged to take precautions and be cautious if they have to go into the area."

The boys left the next morning bright and early for Wolf Lake. They had to hunt this thing down now or there would be more deaths by the next full moon. Werewolves were reliable that way.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Boys were posing as campers now. They had made sure to come since the moon is full tonight. The men were posing as bait while Nancy hid in the tent while they did it. For most of the day they had time to take in the view and found it breath-taking to see. Tall pines lined the lake and left only one clear place, the site where they now were. The water sparkled with reflected sunlight. The pines reflecting on it surface and the breeze blew the water to the each, the current gently flowing.

The spot troubled them though. It may be beautiful but it made it the perfect place to trap their prey and offered multiple places for ambush as well as did nothing to provide protection from attackers. There were too many trees everywhere, offering ample opportunity for a hapless hiker or camper to get lost in them and therefore better chance of catching the hapless souls that ended up there.

It may be beautiful but it screamed 'Get the hell out of here now!' just by being where it was and what lay around it. Dean would never have picked this spot but it had to be this spot to play bait for it, drawing it out and making it the perfect place for a trap for the werewolf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pulled Nancy along a trail to explore, holding her hand tight. When they were out of sight of Dean, they laid a blanket they had been carrying on the ground and sat down upon it, kissing softly, then their passion building the kiss into something deeper, more fervent.

They undressed each other slowly, kissing each other and their bodies, taking their time, making it last and to savor this moment the way they wanted to. Sam lay on his back after Nancy had pushed him gently flat to the blanket. She kissed down his muscled neck and chest, to his lower body, taking him into her mouth. Sam moaned as she did so. Nancy was a pro at this by now, she loved this part, driving him insane doing it. She pulled a condom from her pocket, holding it up smiling wickedly. She slid it on him and straddled him, sheathing him inside her, sighing brokenly with desire as Sam slid deeper into her velvety depths.

She placed a hand on his stomach and one on his thigh, using both to support herself and giving her leverage to move up and down her lover's shaft, taking it slow relishing the pleasure that shot through her with each slow thrust. Sam's hands settled on her hips, letting her control the action but caressing them firmly with each thrust she made down onto him. Soon enough she felt the desire build and moved faster, Sam's hand holding her harder now, fighting to keep from making her go faster.

She was now thrusting downward onto him hard and deep she could, faster and faster as their orgasms got closer, Sam's hips thrusting up to meet hers and both moaning out their need and overwhelming pleasure that now spurred them on making them both arch back and their heads shooting back, calling out the other's name s they released their orgasms around each other.

They kissed lovingly afterward, smiling with affection and enjoying the afterglow from the act of just being close this way, just them two. They had needed this.

Sam laid her on her back now and entered her, replacing the condom with a new one, and make love to her, taking his time to show her how much he really did love here. Bodies pressed together as skin touched and lips kissed, moans echoed into the air from both of them, bodies joining in the most intimate of way, him in her, her clenching around him inside her, both releasing their pleasure over and over until they were spent and tired. They napped for an hour or two wrapped in the blanket.

"I love you, Sam." Nancy said kissing him awake, smiling like an angel down at him.

"I love you, too. Nance." Sam said softly, smiling up at his girlfriend, she made him feel so good by just saying those words. Words he had once despaired of ever hearing in this lifetime. She was his and he was hers, in every way. They eventually got up and dressed, folding up their blanket, and holding hands, kissing softly one last time after which they made their way back to the campsite, holding each other around the waist and kissing every few steps, not ready to relinquish the closeness they felt at that moment. Love making them feel light and content to just be together.

Dean looked at them and smiled. They had their quiet time that they had wanted and the sun was going down now. They ate together amicably, Nancy pushing his chair over when he made a comment about how loud they had gotten and how everyone in town had probably heard them. He said Sam moaned like a bitch and Sam tossed a marshmallow at him. Nancy blushed furiously, and admitted that had probably been her. They all laughed and enjoyed their brief respite, it was a rare occurrence for them.

Sam and Dean were making themselves targets now and Nancy remained hidden in the tent. They could feel it watching them, feel its hunger. They poked the dying fire with a stick and made small talk. The both stood at the sound of bushes shaking and twigs breaking underfoot. They had set up these early alarms themselves after Sam had come back from spending time with Nancy. Broken up twigs for the ground the creature couldn't avoid and also little string tied to bush branches to move around when the creature hit the thin thread, breaking each one made the bushes shake.

Both stood and the werewolf stalked into the site and makes a beeline for Dean, who smiled widely and reached for the silver knife in his waistband. Sam did the same but prepared to back up Dean if it was needed. It collided with him and they both went flying onto the muddy bank. The werewolf slashed at the man while the man tried to find an opening for his silver knife. Sam joined the fight when it reached for Dean and almost caught him. He pulled out his own silver knife now and when the creature howled in pain as Sam narrowly missed the heart, not for lack of trying on his part.

They all were pinwheeling now, losing their footing, and falling into the water. The creature was dead now but both brothers sputtered as they burst to the surface and pulling the corpse up with them. They both had to use a tree branch for leverage to first get up the bank and out of the water and then to pull the dead man's body to the back. They looked down in shock to find the werewolf was actually the lead detective that they had seen in the news so much, vowing to catch the animal and stop the killings. Sadly the one man obsessed with catching the monster turned out to be the monster. They figured he probably had not known he was even killing so that explained why he had been so hard to find.

They were little clawed up in the chest, along their shoulders, and along their arms, mostly the bicep and forearm. Dean's shoulder was dislocated in the fight. Nancy and Sam patched up Dean as best as they could and Dean and Nancy patched up Sam, wrapping up the wounds as best as they could. They used up the last of their first aid supplies and hadn't had a chance to restock them yet. So they made due with whiskey since that also meant there were no pain pills. Not to mention most of the whiskey was used up cleaning out the scratches and keeping the needle sterilized. Dean kept muttering, "Waste of good whiskey!" but didn't hesitate to do the same to Sam's wounds, in between taking a swig or two in between and offering it to Sam, who gulped it down. The stitching up part hurt like a bitch!

They decided to head to Delilah's since both men needed a shower and to get cleaned up. They were going to swing by and let her know they were early to town and get a room to clean up, maybe two. Nancy and Sam were getting smoochy again. They also figured they should head directly to Delilah's after the hunt was done because man would be missed and they couldn't be there when body is found. They salted and burned the body then buried it deep in woods. They cleaned up any signs of their presences there. No one knew they were out there so no one can point to them being there so they would go unnoticed. Plus Dean was anxious to see Sierra, stinky or not. They were a day early and in dire need of new phones since theirs were soaked and useless now.

Dean had to let Nancy drive because of his arm being so injured. Sam had to tend to Dean so they had to let her drive. Besides it wouldn't hurt Dean to let her drive, Sam reasoned smugly, even if Dean was acting like a jealous lover the whole time, and biting his lip to keep from saying anything to her about it. Dean didn't even relax until they got to the house and stroked the car, apologized to it and said he would be behind her wheel soon. Sam rolled eyes and thought they may need that marriage license sooner than he thought they would. Nancy shot him a questioning look and Sam chuckled, taking the time to tell her the thought, and teases Dean with it. Dean shrugged since he's used to the old joke between them. He is not in love with his car though; he just really likes to take care of her. Sam saw it as the same thing. Nancy laughed as they bickered back and forth and headed to house. They are so cute when they did that, plus it got her away from the smell, they sure stunk!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Delilah answered the door and laughed, holding her nose as the stink of wet fur as it rose to her nose, offending it. Both boys looked happily embarrassed and suitably abashed. They obviously knew how they looked and smelled at the moment. Delilah also saw blood on clothes and saw that they were injured. Both boys were also aware of how bad they looked and the painfully obvious fact that they had nothing to change into. Delilah immediately began fussing over them.

"You smell like wet dog." Delilah said as the smell hit her nose, making it wrinkle in repulsion.

"Werewolf hunt over in Wolf Lake. We ended up fighting it into the lake there. Sorry." Dean explained, knowing the smell was bad. He made a mental note to himself to never let a werewolf pull him into a lake again, the smell afterward was horrible.

"I heard about that. I figured Bobby would send someone to take care of it." Delilah had discussed the problem there with Bobby earlier that week and he had mention seeing if he could get someone to get out that way to take care of it.

"Come in, bathrooms are upstairs on the right and at end of the other hall, through the bedroom there." Delilah also knew what they were thinking, no way were they leaving here injured and smelling that bad, Bobby would never forgive her for not taking care of his adopted sons. "That one is mine so clean up after yourselves. Wait, come in here first. You're hurt."

"We'll be okay. It's not that bad." Dean insisted, they had already taken care of it so they would be okay, he thought so at least.

"Uh huh, heard that before. That's why there's blood on your shirt and you can barely move that arm of yours. Suck it up and get in here." Delilah wasn't convinced. In fact, she was sure they would let her help them.

"Yes, ma'am." Dean said in resignation pulling Sam along with him and saying in a quiet voice to him as they walked to her parlor. "She's worse than Bobby, geez!"

"No, I'm worse that old man. Trust me. And, yes, I heard that." Delilah smiled and reflected that they were stubborn little shits, Bobby was right. "Now get in here. Sierra. Go get me some of that healing ointment and some clean bandages, maybe some needle and thread. Might need them. and some whiskey, Hunter's anesthesia." Delilah winked at them and they looked unhappily at each other but did what she said anyway.

"Good stitching, who did it?" Delilah thought it looked like a professional job by a doctor, they must have been doing this for a while to make it look that good.

"Sam and Nancy did it. Made tight stitches. They wrapped it too." Dean said proudly, Sam had been stitching him up for years, the stitches had better look good. Sammy's stitches hardly ever busted open.

"Then they did mine." Sam said twitching as she poked at the stitches, checking them.

Delilah thought those were some nasty claw marks and they would leave some ugly scars too, if she didn't get some healing ointment onto them now. They needed disinfected too. Delilah didn't consider whiskey a good substitute for rubbing alcohol.

"Good work. Now hold still, Dean. Sam, help me here." Delilah said and Sam came over to help her with Dean's shoulder.

"Shit! That hurt." Dean grumbled as Delilah held him still so Sam could pop his shoulder back into place and wrap it.

"Big baby." Delilah muttered but smiled anyway, giving Dean the whiskey to drink some of. Dean smiled back. "Give it a day, the ointment should have it healed completely by then."

"By tomorrow, wow, what's in that stuff and can we get some?" Dean said in surprise, he had never heard of something healing anyone that fast.

"My magic recipe, fast healing balm. I'll send some with you when you leave, promise." Delilah said, glad to be able to help them.

"Now about that smell…" Delilah's nose wrinkled as she finally had to breathe deeply again and it hit her.

"We'll bathe and change." Sam said embarrassed now.

"Help each other and don't soak the bandages, I mean it. I don't want to rewrap you two." Delilah meant every word, it was two person job.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam smiled softly at her now, dimples showing, Delilah was surprised at how handsome he was when he did that. "Thanks, Delilah, it was a rough hunt."

"I noticed. Injuries and wet dog smell included." Delilah smiled back, liking him immediately, having already liked Dean anyway. She was glad to hear rumors about Sam being a good Hunter and a nice guy were true. Those boys sure were closer than any other brothers she had ever seen though. Bobby had said they were but damned if seeing it in person wasn't a totally different story. It was impressive to say the least.

"Yeah, occupational hazards." Sam said softly, dead serious. It really was something they were faced with on most hunts.

"I know." Delilah said nodding, Rufus had been injured a lot on his hunts too. "Better get going, Supper will be ready soon. I hadn't been expecting you until tomorrow." Then she had a thought, and turned to eye them thoughtfully. "You got clean clothes?"

"Well, no. We do have clothes in the car but haven't got to the Laundromat yet." Sam answered embarrassed.

"Well, that's not a problem." Delilah said turning to Sierra, "Sierra, can you get some clothes from Peter's closet for them." Then Delilah turned to boys. "They'll be baggy but will do until we get your own clothes washed for you."

"I'll get their clothes to wash." Nancy said taking the keys that Dean was handing her and she went out to get the clothes.

"Thanks, Delilah. We don't mean to impose on you. We just wanted to let you know we were going to stay at a motel here in town and would check back with you in the morning." Dean said feeling embarrassed. This was not what he had in mind when they had decided to stop here tonight, he had just wanted to check in and then come back tomorrow.

"Nonsense, you will stay here. I got plenty of room. You can share the spare bedroom or one can take the couch and the other can take the bedroom." Delilah insisted, they looked beat and needed a good decent night's sleep and she had a free room, so there was no reason they shouldn't stay.

Sam looked over at the couch and chuckled, that couch was way too small for either him or Dean. That was not going to be an option in this house. "We'll take the bedroom. We've had to share motel rooms with one bed before, won't be nothing new for us. We mostly wanted to visit Sierra anyway." Sam looked at Dean then Sierra with a smile, Dean shrugged and smiled back. He had instigated the visit and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"Dinner is in an hour, so be ready by them." Delilah said takes the two bags of clothes from Nancy. "Nancy, right?" Nancy nodded smiling shyly and went to stand by Sam, taking his hand and leaning into him, smiling happily.

"Yes." Nancy said nodding.

"Come with me while they clean up. I could use some help getting the table set for dinner. Sierra come help, too." Delilah said motioning them to follow her.

"Coming." Sierra said and nodded, following her but watching Dean as he headed up the stairs, mostly watching his butt and body move. Dean turned around and saw her then winked seductively and smiled. She smiled back, sighing in frustration, she was going to follow them up and sneak a kiss!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After supper they sat down to talk in drawing room. Dinner had been good. they hadn't had a home cooked meal since Bobby's and that had been days ago. Diner food and fast food lost its appeal after a while, they had figured out long ago and damned if it still held true. Bobby had spoiled them for anything but home cooked meals. Everything else tasted like what it was now, plain old paper wrapped crap.

Sam put an arm over Nancy's shoulders playing with her ponytail and stroked her shoulder lightly. Nancy leaned into him and smiled. Sam smiled back. Both were clearly in love. Delilah could tell.

Dean sat by Sierra holding hands and touching each other. Sierra leaned into him as well. Both were smiling at being able to be near each other again.

"So how did you two meet?" Sierra asked Sam and Nancy.

"They saved me from a demon, me and another FBI agent. We ended up on Bobby's doorstep, thanks to a note from the boys and a phone call to Bobby. We ended up moving in there and then I spent time with Sam and then well, we fell in love. Been together ever since." Nancy said kissing Sam briefly and stroking his cheek softly, smiling into Sam's eyes. Sam smiled back just as happily. He pulled her tighter to him now.

"So you're a hunter?" Sierra asked Nancy and she smiled nodding with a shy smile.

Sierra hadn't expected that, the boys looked like hunters but Nancy looked so normal and sweet. One would never know just by looking at her she was one.

"Your turn, Sierra." Nancy said while boys exchanged worried looks and their eyes went to Sierra who looked visibly shaken by the idea of talking about what happened to her. Delilah noticed their telegraphed look but said nothing but filed it away to observe later. They definitely know each other really well to be able to do it.

"On a hunt. My folks were killed on it. That's why I'm here with Delilah. She's helping me learn to use my Necromancy abilities. Sierra said sadly. Everyone, including Nancy, noticed that she is leaving out a lot to that story but understood why. Nancy sensed something missing from the story but let it go. Nancy knew when not to push an issue, she didn't need to cause her more pain and the parts left out left a gulf of pain that the girl didn't need to cross right now.

Sierra looked troubled so Dean kissed her gently, stroking her hair, calming her a little.

Sam rapidly got Dean's telegraphed 'let's change the topic' look and turned to Delilah, effectively taking the focus off Sierra. Both men look relieved now as Nancy turned to look at Delilah, and away from Sierra, who hugged Dean hard, fighting the urge to cry, and needing the comfort of him holding her. Dean obliged and held her close, rubbing her back and arm, kissing her hair and murmuring soothing words.

"So, Delilah, we're dying to know. How do you know Bobby and so much about hunting? I mean you are a necromancer and not a hunter. It's unusual to find someone so knowledgable who isn't a hunter or related to one." Sam smiles but flicked a look to Sierra and Dean. Dean gave a small shrug and looked at Delilah. Sam looked back at her and smiled, clearly reassured now that Sierra is going to be okay, without Dean having to say a word. Delilah was fascinated with the way that they communicated and wondered if they did this while hunting. If they did, it would explain why they are so good at it. It had an almost psychic twin feel to it.

"There's not much to tell really. My folks were killed in a car crash and I ended up in foster care for a while until I ran away at 16 years old. I ended up on the streets, used fake ID's. Turns out Rufus Turner, the man making them for me was really a hunter who suspected my abilities and was keeping an eye on me from a distance. He was protecting me from the supernatural the whole time he knew me on the street, secretly of course." Delilah began sadly now.

"My powers kicked in at 20, I got migraines so intense I wanted to die and kept raising zombies and ghouls until Rufus took me aside and told me what was going on with me. He helped me understand the abilities and taught me to use them right, control them without them controlling or killing me." She looked at Sierra with admiration and envy combined with love, "I was not born with your natural control over them. Mine were uncontrolled and wild. I had to fight them every step of the way to learn to use and control them. Good thing you were born with your control though, your gift is ten times more powerful than mine. Yours is the most powerful ability I have ever seen or heard of. You are the most powerful Necromancer on Earth right now, if you want me to be honest." Delilah smiled gently at Sierra who looked scared now but Delilah gave her an encouraging look. "You are going to be great with your powers, don't worry. You're so natural with them that you don't have to worry about losing too much control over them. You're doing great."

"Wait, so you're both Necromancers, but not hunters, right?" Nancy asked amazed. Necromancers were real? "You know so much about hunting though."

"Rufus trained me to be one but it isn't prudent for a Necromancer to become a hunter. Our abilities are too tied to our emotions and, needless to say, with the nightmares and trauma hunters deal with, we wouldn't be able to control our powers well as hunters. Plus, if other hunters figured out who we were, they would kill us on sight." Delilah said regretfully, she had wanted to be a hunter but it wasn't a choice for her.

"So Sierra could never be a hunter?" Dean asked, he hadn't thought of that.

"Oh, No! That would be too dangerous. Our powers are volatile to say the least. We can help hunters sometimes but the psychological shit you deal with would trigger them and that would risk accidentally raising the dead or something worse. If we lost control, for even a moment, we'd risk hurting too many people." Delilah said shaking her head, hunting would cause their powers to act up and no one needed that .

"You'll be fine, Baby, no hunting for you, don't worry." Dean reassured Sierra who had tensed up at what Delilah explained, she knew from personal experience just what happened when she lost control of her powers. It had killed her folks after all. She didn't want to hurt anyone else that way.

"You sure?" Sierra asked Dean, looking into his eyes, worried. Dean's eyes were confident and reassured her more than any words ever could have.

"I'm sure." Dean says, trusting her and she leans into his warmth again, feeling a little better. "Positive even. You know why?" Sierra shook her head. Dean gave her a quick kiss and smiled into her eyes. "Cause you got me and I'm not going to let that happen to you. I'm not going anywhere." Sierra smiled up at him and relaxed, knowing that with Dean, She'd be fine.

They sat in the room talking some more and then got an idea at same time without speaking it out loud, Delilah noted they are practically reading each other's minds or having a wordless conversation as they look intently at each other and their eyes flick to all three women in the room, looking uncertain and intrigued then smug at their little wordless planning. It is eerily how twins communicated. She now wondered if they also did the sentence thing…

"So we were thinking…" Sam flicked a look at Dean who nodded.

"about taking you girls to the state fair we passed on the way here, a double date." Dean finished the sentence and Delilah mentally was surprised, they really did finish each other's sentences sometimes!

She reflected that for people born four years apart, and not born twins, they sure acted a lot like them. However, they seemed to feel closer than twins to her innate psychic sense, a much stronger and closer cosmic connection than that, almost a soulmate-like connection would be closer to what her psychic senses were able to pick up on. Being brothers and soulmates must make them both the closest of brothers and the closest of friends. Not to mention, the psychic benefits it gave them on hunts, allowing them to coordinate attacks that most hunters would never be able to. It made them able to know each other better than most knew their own hunting partners. It was a very useful skill to have and probably kept them alive this long and made them very hard to kill and keep away from each other long enough to kill one over the other. They could find each other no matter how far they were separated eventually. Their connection gave them that secret psychic gift and let them feel when something was wrong with the other one.

They really _were_ the most unique hunters she had ever met.

"Delilah, we'd like you to come with us." Sam said as the girls went to get their drinks.

"Huh? Why?" Delilah hadn't expected that.

"We'd like to spend some time with you, too. While we're here of course." Dean said smiling, he was curious about this woman that was helping Sierra with her powers.

Girls came back and said, "Yes, please come with us? We'd really like that."

"I thought you girls would want time alone with your boyfriends." Delilah said uncertainly, she didn't want to intrude on their time together.

Dean looked at her then Sierra. Sierra smiled and shrugged, Dean did the same thing. While he hadn't realized that they were becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, he found it didn't bother him…at all. It even felt good in a really fantastic way. It felt so natural for them. Sierra listened as he told her this and kissed him hard, so happy he felt that way and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and enjoyed being close to her.

"You boys are going to be great boyfriends to these girls, right?" Delilah said firmly, eying them with a stern look, making sure they knew they better be good to them or she would make sure they paid for not doing so.

Sam nodded enthusiastically and Nancy grinned. Sam was a good boyfriend already, she wasn't worried.

"I will be." Dean said kissing her softly.

"You better." Sierra smirked, kissing him back as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, they got their werewolf and got to Sierra, finally.

Dean needs a break from the lovey dovey stuff, those two were giving him cavities!

Please review if you liked it.


	15. Sierra's Training Session

Chapter Name: **Sierra's Training Session **_(This is part one of an arc I am doing. It's the beginning of the new Engagement Arc, there will be several chapters in this arc, one following the other, and adding more to each other, so keep reading each one as they are posted and each chapter will pick up right where the other before it left off. Please enjoy!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

Plot: Sierra has to train and the boys go along to watch. What is she raising tonight?

Xxxxxxxxx

"I hate to breakup this little conversation time but it is time for Sierra's training session tonight." Delilah said shortly after they had spoken. It was time for Sierra to train her powers some more.

"Can we come along?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded too. They both wanted to come.

"No problem. You may learn a few things." Delilah said smiling, "We better get going then."

They all got up and got ready to go. This was going to be fun. They wanted to see Sierra train. With her level of power it was going to be spectacular to say the least. Dean grabbed Sierra and they headed to the Impala while Sam and Nancy decided to spend some more time with Delilah and wanted to give Dean some private time with Nancy.

**In Impala:**

**Dean and Sierra talk.**

"Never had a real girlfriend before, so go easy on me." Dean teased, smiling happily now and motioning for her to come over with a come hither finger crook.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that." Sierra mocked him and kissed his cheek while scooting closer to him now.

"Ha ha. Anyway, I mean it. I might screw up but don't give up on me. I do really like you." Dean admitted, he had never been in a real relationship with anyone before and he didn't want to mess it up.

"I won't, I'm not giving you up ever." Sierra said smiling wickedly all of a sudden and Dean smiled at her expression, she was clearly thinking naughty thoughts now and from the looks of it, about him. "You see, I wouldn't think of going easy on you. I was thinking hard at first then I'd go easy on you." She throws him a seductive look again and he responds to that look, groaning. He was really trying to be good here and she wasn't helping.

"Sounds good to me." Dean grinned and pulled her closer.

"So what exactly does training entail? How often do you have to use your abilities?" Dean was curious about her powers and wanted to learn more about her now. Her powers were a big part of her life like Hunting was to his, so he wanted to learn more about her powers too.

"Well, I have to raise something from the dead, every day, I have to use my power a little each day or it gets out and does stuff on its own. It gives me better control of it, teaches me to focus it more narrowly, on one body rather than a whole cemetery. I just raise something and put it back. It's fairly straight forward. Eventually I will get psychic abilities and be able to sense and decode energy people give off, it will work on the living and the dead. It will let me know if something is alive or dead, especially demon possessed or vampires. It also will eventually give me total control over them all and let me kill them at will, with my Necromancer abilities alone, no weapons needed, like hunters do. That is why they keep going after Delilah, she scares the crap out of them and they want her dead. The supernatural baddies hate necromancers more than they hate hunters. We hurt them more and faster too. They don't like that we have a natural protection from possession and turning by vampires, we can take their powers and use them against them, we can literally control them and make them do what we want." Sierra looked sad now and kept her eyes downward, knowing this shit scared most hunters and not wanting it to scare Dean away. "Still want to be my boyfriend now?" She stiffened now and was afraid to look at him now; sure he would be terrified of her now and hating to see that look in his eyes.

Dean made her look at him. "Yes, I do. I've seen worse and if that's all there is to deal with to make us work, then the rest we'll deal with when it comes along. I done told you I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm getting that." Sierra said smiling, leaning into him and enjoying the feel of him holding her close while he drove. "Turn right here, there's a cemetery up at the end."

"You can sense cemeteries, too?" Dean asked curious.

"Yes, anything to do with the Dead, yes I can sense it, includes all undead, spirits, ghouls, zombies, vampires, demons, you get the point. Wherever they hid, any building, field, or cemetery, wherever. Technically this time, I know it's there because I have been training there for several months now." Sierra winked and smiled teasingly at him, kissing him gently. Dean smiled proudly at her and she blushed.

"You rock, you know that don't you?" Dean said pulling her closer, enjoying the time he had with her more than he ever thought he would and finding it the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt.

"Yeah, I do don't I?" Sierra cocked an eyebrow at him and grinned arrogantly, then kissed him softly, snuggling into him for a moment.

"You most certainly do." Dean kissed her head gently and held her until they reached a place that looked like a clearing with tiny crosses and stuff stuck in it. "Hey, this doesn't look like a cemetery." Dean observes and looks at her.

"It's a pet cemetery. I can raise animals, you know. They are better to use than human undead and much less risky to lose control over." Sierra got out of the car and Dean did too. Sam and the others were approaching the car. Sam looked to Dean who nodded, the look clearly meaning that they would be providing security for the Necromancers, in case any baddies got the stupid idea to come after them.

Sam, Dean, and Nancy patrolled the area using the telegraphing and hand signals to know where to go and where to look. Nancy was keeping up with most of it, mostly staying by Sam and letting him direct her where to go with hand signals and eye flicks.

"She's good at this." Sam noticed and thought to himself that he was proud of her.

"So who we raising tonight?" Dean asked eyeing the little plots.

"Bubbles the cat and Coco the parakeet. They're buried back there, almost to the end of the cemetery. "Sierra explained then concentrated, sending her power out in search of those two only and no others. She feels the pull of them and checks with her power, and finds it is them. She calls to them with her mind and coaxes them to come to her, commanding them silently.

"Use your words, Sierra. Words are harder and take more work to use to control it. You got the mind control down, now practice the words." Delilah instructed smiling, Sierra could control any undead with her mind, it came naturally as breathing to her but the out loud part was something she was hesitant at, and Delilah knew a Necromancer couldn't afford to be hesitant where their power was concerned, it could get them killed.

"Come to me, Coco the parakeet, Bubbles the cat. Come do my bidding." Sierra said and held her concentration tightly. The words had to be laced with the right amount of power and she struggled to get the power level right for just the two tiny specks rising in the area of their graves.

The other three were shocked when the moldy bodies of a little cat and a small bird shambled by and headed toward Sierra, the animals eyes vacant and empty. They shivered, it was creepy and suddenly they were grateful they had never had any pets. This was weird enough as it was. Cool but definitely right up there on their list of weirdest things they had ever seen.

"Now send them back. One at a time, hold one in place, not moving, while the other gets back, once it's back and buried, send the other one back the same way. Focus and still separate the focus into two power streams. Maintain each at the same time." Delilah watched her brow furrow in concentration and she readied her power to assist the girl if her power slipped.

The boys watched in amazement as the two women worked together to work with the dead. Sierra obviously had to be the one using her powers but Delilah was there to back her up in case she was needed. She whispered the training orders to her gently as she concentrated. Her nose got a little blood on it and Delilah took over making both stop so Sierra could relax for a moment and then try again.

"Try again." Delilah said and Sierra did try to fix it so her focus was split and still maintained. She pictured a piece of yarn and then picked it down the middle with her power, attaching each end to each zombie. She put her focus first on the bird, telling it to stay until she told it to move, then she managed to tell the cat to go back to its grave and rest. She had to keep her mind on the other string as well, making sure there was not movement on it. Once she felt the cat at rest, she told the bird to return as well and made sure it was at rest before withdrawing the strings and pulling them back into herself.

It actually hurt when they snapped back into her harder than she had planned them too, a bit like a rubber band that is stretched to it point of endurance and let go suddenly. Delilah had to catch her as the power slammed back into her making her cry out suddenly, Sierra shaking her head in mild annoyance.

"Damn that hurt! Why did it snap back like that? Isn't it supposed to come back easily not like I released it from a slingshot?" Sierra asked. Delilah confused but recovered quickly from it.

"You have to also control the rate it comes back to you. You let go of control too soon and it snapped back too fast. Next time spool it back in, wind it in, don't just call it back." Delilah reminded her," We discussed this before. I told you that already."

"Sorry, I have problems with that part." Sierra admitted sheepishly as she knew the returning of power part was the part she had to work the most with, she always let go of the control too soon!

"That's okay. You did well with the raising and calling part, so good work, it was really advanced work you did tonight. Most Necromancers can't control two zombies at the same time as easily as you did, let alone lay them to rest, as well. Splitting focus is a really advanced technique that most of us still struggle with and we've been doing it longer than you." Delilah encouraged her.

"So how did I do it then?" Sierra was puzzled. She was still new to this.

"Natural skill, you just have the natural predilection for this kind of thing, Perfect focus and perfect control, mostly." Delilah added, "Though the returning of your power part could use some work."

"I know. I'll do better." Sierra nodded and saw the others approaching, giving the area one last sweep before joining them, looking for surprises. Dean came up and took her hand and pulled her close. They all praised them both and said how cool what they did was. Both women blushed and smiled proudly, glowing under the praise.

They all drove back and were glad to rest for a bit, especially Sierra. It had taken a lot out of her tonight at the cemetery.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, poor Coco and Bubbles, huh?

Here's to never seeing that happen in real life, cheers.

Please Review.

I will have another chapter in a couple days, promise.


	16. State Fair Dates

Chapter Name: **State Fair Dates **_(This is part three of an arc I am doing. It's part of the new Engagement Arc and there will be several chapters in it, one following the other, and adding more to each other, so keep reading each one as they are posted and each chapter will pick up right where the other before it left off. Please enjoy!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

Plot: The boys decide to double date with their girlfriends and invite Delilah along. They head to the State Fair they saw on the way in. This is going to be fun!

You have to feel sorry for the carny's here. Those Hunters are going to wipe them out of prizes!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the fair, they immediately let their eyes scan the area for threats before relaxing enough to let Sierra and the others out of the car. At that point, the boys made sure to hold onto their girlfriends and keep Delilah in between them. Once they paid to get in, they separated a little but stayed where they could keep an eye on each other at all times.

Delilah noticed that they were definitely orbiting around each other. Orbiting is when two hunters keep changing positions so they be far enough apart to be inconspicuous but close enough to aid their partner if attacked. In fact, orbiting depended on the pair being able to turn and see the other at any time and in any direction.

At this moment, Sam moved to the booth on the left to buy ride tickets and Dean's eyes and body turned so he could see them. Sam seemed to instinctually know where Dean was going to look next and be sure to be there. Dean did the same when Sam looked somewhere. They never stood still for long and were moving constantly, which is another thing Hunters did. Moving around kept your prey off guard and let you maneuver an enemy into a position where you could kill them easier. They especially kept the girls in their sights, all three of them. Like most Hunters, they had a lot of enemies and they were very paranoid about it. Most would say that paranoia was a sign of mental illness but with Hunters, it was a necessary skill to acquire if you wanted to live past your first Hunt.

Seriously, without paranoia, most hunters would be killed from thinking that that itchy sensations between their shoulder blades was just dry skin. Hunters knew what was out there and the things that were out there did their best to kill the Hunters because of that knowledge. In Hunting, ignorance was not bliss, it just got you killed faster.

Sam whispered to Dean briefly and Dean nodded now, smiling and shaking his head. Sam and Nancy disappeared into a dark spot nearby and Dean made sure to stay where he could keep an eye on the place where they had went and still have fun with the others too. He thought that the dark corner thing might be fun at a later date, after he got to know Sierra better. Seriously, he wished he could pull her into one too but she might take offense to it so he decided against it.

Especially to do what they were going to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thought I would never get you alone." Sam said pulling her to him and leaning in to kiss her.

"You must read minds; I had the same thought just now." Nancy teased, and met him halfway.

They kissed slow and easy, feeling the desire build and smiled into the kiss. No one could ever accuse them of lacking chemistry. They both chuckled from the thought. Nancy got a wicked look in her eyes and looked around to see if anyone could see them.

"What are you up to?" Sam asked suspiciously, and smiled as she went to her knees. She reached for his belt and unhooked it, Sam pulling his gun from his waist band and slipping it into his coat pocket so it wouldn't fall when she loosened his waist band. She opened the front of his pants and eased them down a little, Sam keeping an eye out for company. Then she pulled the black underwear down a bit and freed him for her. Then she took him into her mouth and began to suck him, trying for slow but went fast and hard soon after, hollowing her cheeks for more suction and using her tongue to drive him faster to the cliff she was dragging him to with what she was doing to his control with that talented mouth of hers.

Sam's hand was on her head now, urging her deeper, his breathing hard and fast now, hitching more as he got close to orgasm. She loosened up her throat and took him deep, doing a little hard twist to the base, and he came with a muffled moan, his fingers threaded through her hair holding her deep on him until he was done.

Then he let her pull his pants back up and refasten them, replacing the gun in his waist band . He kissed her now and smiled softly into her eyes. He loved her adventurous spirit, especially this particular brand of it.

"Wow, Nance, just wow! I didn't see you doing something like that." Sam chuckled, "You're a little kinky, Baby girl." Sam kissed her passionately now, relishing the taste of him in her mouth and wanting more, but stopped and groaned in frustration, pulling away a little to put some space between them.

"I know, but you love me anyway." She smiled seductively and happily, "Besides, I'll make it up to you later. I am getting better at it, aren't I?" She looked uncertain now.

"You did great, Nance, " Sam reassured her, smiling, "In fact, if you play your cards right, I would love to have you repeat it then maybe," he pulled her close and kissed her breathless, "I'll return the favor."

"Oh, I'm counting on that, Sam, you better." She let him pull her in for one last kiss and then pulled him out to the midway again. "Now go use those hunter skills of yours to win me something nice."

"Nicer than me?" Sam teased as he approached a shooting game with stuffed animals.

"Nothing even comes close to you, Sam." Nancy promised and hands him the gun, "But that stuffed dog would be great for right now." Sam grinned and put the gun to his shoulder, took aim and made a perfect bulls eye with the pellets. The guy running the booth is in shock, he's never seen such shooting before. He gave the excited girl the stuffed animal and she hugged the giant man, kissing him in gratitude. He watched as a shorter man with green eyes come up and eyed the stuffed animal the girl had and smiles at the giant man, who grinned and handed him the gun. The short brunette with blond highlights with bright blue eyes looked into the booth and saw the teddy bear, the one with the blue satin bow; the largest one in the booth.

"How do I get that one?" The man asked his gravelly voice serious. The giant man pulled another woman close and whispered to her. She nodded and pointed to a dolphin on the opposite wall. The giant man let go of the girl he was with and waited his turn. The carny just groaned and realized he was in so much trouble here. The red haired woman pushed past him and he moved back to the girl again but the woman looked at the gun like she knew how to use it and that made him feel nervous again.

"I said how do I get that one?" the man asked again, amused as he followed the man's eyes from Sam to Delilah and smiled. The man was sweating bullets.

"Just hit three targets, get all the red in the middle and you win." The man explained nervously, the man smiled evilly and asked again, "Do I shoot them one at a time or just on this one turn?" Dean smiled knowing he only needed the one turn but figured he'd see if he had to pay for more turns first.

"Just one turn will be fine." The carny said setting up the three targets and got out of the way. The man paid for his turn and began to shoot. He worked from left to right, shooting out all of the red in each target until he had used all the pellets and all three middles were shredded. The carny pulled down the large bear and handed it to the girl who looked very impressed with her boyfriend and kissed him hard to thank him for the bear.

It was the red haired woman's turn and she said, "One target for the dolphin right?" and laid the money on the counter.

"Yes, ma'am." The carny said and stepped out of the way. The others stood watching her with rapt attention that was creepy, to say the least. It seemed like they really were interested in the woman's skills and she smirked arrogantly at them before shooting out the middle with the pellets. The pellets rang out like machine gun bullets and she was done in two seconds flat. They looked very impressed now and cheered for her. The carny groaned at how much money he had just lost with them as the woman took her dolphin and they headed away from the booth talking excitedly but letting their eyes perform sweeps of all the areas around them.

The Carny sighed, Special Forces soldiers, just his luck. Those guys were always the best shots. Just his luck to have two in one night. Only they were so careful to keep an eye on their surroundings that way.

A teenager approached and paid for a turn, and barely hit the target. The carny breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to have a loser finally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found a game that had darts that hit balloons and mirrors with stuff on them as prizes. The boys saw a couple they liked. Dean saw a Metallica mirror with a lightning bolt design on it. Sam saw one with a woman's face on that reminded him of Nancy. The girls saw some they liked too. Sierra saw one with a car on it that looked a lot like the Impala and Nancy saw one with a funny saying on it she liked. Delilah found one with a red rose and a heart on it she liked.

They all took their turns, well, Sierra didn't , Dean shot for her. They all broke their balloons on their first tries, weighing and carefully throwing the darts like they did their knives. The people handed them their mirrors not unhappy with the results.

They played the water gun and Dean won. They played again and Sam won. They played against Delilah and she beat them as well. Everyone rode some rides after that and ate some fair food. They went to a show in the Grand Stands, some obscure band they had never heard but liked immediately. Dean bought a cassette and Sam bought a CD. The ladies bought t-shirts and key chains.

They decided to head home after that, chatting amicably while the guys scanned the area and the people there in case they needed to get the ladies out of there quickly but still managed to find that they hadn't enjoyed themselves that much in years and were happy as clams to have spent it with their girlfriends and Delilah too. She would have made a good hunter but since Necromancers couldn't be hunters, she made a hell of a protector for her household.

They all agreed that Nancy had done well with the dart game and cheered her on. They loaded their stuff into the trunk and headed home in the Impala. Delilah drove her car behind them and smiled happily as well.

She was glad she had been invited. That had been fun after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went to a fair and had a good time.

Please review.

I will have another chapter up by Tuesday, promise.

It's going to be a really interesting one too. So stay tuned, this is going to be good!


	17. Separate Rooms Joined HeartsDean

Chapter Name: **Separate Rooms_Joined Hearts_Dean and Sierra**

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

Plot: Dean and Sierra talk on the phone from their separate bedrooms and realize something they are thrilled to find out. Something everyone else has figured out but Dean, and maybe Sierra.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dean's Phone Conversation:**

"Sierra?" Dean said smiling softly, he had just seen her and still had to talk to her.

"Yeah?" Sierra said, she had wanted to talk to Dean anyway. She was glad he had called.

"This may sound pushy but…I wish I was in there with you, not for that but …just to hold you would be nice." Dean said missing her already.

"It's not, I wish you were here, too." Sierra said, that did sound nice. She was tempted to tell him to come over anyway but knew that she really shouldn't.

"Really?" Dean said, happy she felt that way, too. He felt a warm feeling fill his chest at her words.

"Really." Sierra said as she lay back and smiled, picturing him smiling back into the phone at her.

"Miss you." Dean said sadly, he really did miss her. He understood the separate room thing but he really wanted to be with her right now.

"Miss you, too." Sierra said and was tempted to visit his room, too. Right after sending Sam over to Nancy. She wanted some alone time with Dean.

"Think I'm in love with you." Dean said and was surprised to realize he really _was_ in love with her, he hadn't realized it before.

"I'm in love with you, too." Sierra said, surprised she felt that way too.

"Sierra?" Dean said happy now.

"Yeah?" Sierra smiled into the phone now.

"You're awesome." Dean said reverently, she really was great!

"Thanks." Sierra said and blushed at the compliment.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Dean had to ask her a question now, curious. "Without offending you, I just want to know that's all."

"Go ahead." Sierra said curious what Dean would find so awkward to ask.

"Are you…" Dean stopped, trying to find the right way to ask. "I mean…damn." Dean floundered, at a loss for words at the moment, a new experience for him. "Have you ever…" Floundered again, feeling awkward. He'd never had this problem with words before, damn it! She confused him, took his words and confidence away, stripped him of his walls, made him feel…vulnerable.

Sam saw his uncertainty and reflected,"That's what love does, Bro. It takes away all the pretenses, breaks through your defenses, opens you up to it."

Dean finally managed to get it out. "Have you ever been with anyone before, you know, sex wise?" Dean blushed awkwardly, great! Offend the woman you just realized you're in love with! That's the way to start a relationship! Dean was happy to realize he really did want a relationship with this woman, something he had never wanted with a woman before. Why was he messing this up so much? These feelings were messing with him, muddling his thinking so damn much that all he could think about was her. He realized he had been holding his breathe literally, waiting for her answer. He let it out and sighed, worried she would dump him now because he asked had_ that _question.

"No." Sierra whispered quietly, shyly now, and not mad at him at all. Worried, Did he still love her or even like her now? These feelings were messing with her, too.

"Not at all?" Dean said feeling so happy, she was all _his_ now!

"Nothing but kissing. That's as far as I've ever went." Sierra said softly. He didn't sound like he was going to dump her, he seemed happy about it. Good, she liked how this was going so far.

"So you're all mine." Dean said smiling.

"Yep." Sierra was happier now. He really did love her, did want her still.

"I'm yours." Dean pictured her smiling face and it made him feel so good to know he'd put that smile on her face, just _him._

"I know." Sierra liked the sound of that. Dean was just hers, no one else's, it was a good thought.

They are silent now. Dean smiled softly into the phone. He can feel the love filling him up for the woman already.

"Dean?" Sierra asked as she leaned into the pillow closing her eyes and letting the sound of Dean's sexy voice fill her head.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, liking the sound of her voice in his ears, too.

"Pistons and Throttle Power." She purred into the phone.

"Pistons and Throttle Power." Dean smiled into phone, saying it with so much love now. (It was their version of _'I love you'_ now.)

"Sierra?" Dean asked, not wanting to end the call quite yet.

"Yeah?" Sierra said and waited to hear what he was going to say with a soft smile.

"I'm glad I found you." Dean said and sighed. He hadn't expected to feel this way about her when he'd first met her.

"Me, too. So much." Sierra hadn't expected this but hey, she wasn't complaining. It was the way she felt, too.

"Good Night, Sierra." Dean said sighing and feeling sleepy, too. He wished he could cuddle with her right now. Delilah was probably watching them right now. She was a sharp one, that woman.

"Good Night, Dean." Sierra said smiling and wishing he was here to kiss and cuddle with, too.

Sierra hung up and sighed happily. Dean stared down at the phone, eyes thoughtful. He had never felt this way before and found he liked it very much, didn't want it to stop. He was in love, 'sappy, sweet nothings, chock full of chick flick moments' Love. And damned if it didn't feel like the most _awesome_ thing he's ever felt. 'I really _should_ marry that girl.', he thought as he laid down to sleep.

"I'm proud of you, Dean." Sam said smiling at his '_very sappy at the moment_' brother.

"Thanks, Sammy. Me too." Dean smiled.

"Feels nice, doesn't it? Love, I mean." Sam smiled and shot him a knowing look, Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged. Sam was right, it did feel nice to love someone. It really did.

"Yes, Sammy." Dean yawned and got comfortable now. "It really does." Dean went to sleep smiling to himself and thinking of Sierra now. _He really did love that girl!_


	18. Separate Rooms Joined HeartsSam

Chapter Name: **Separate Rooms_Joined Hearts_Sam and Nancy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

Plot: Sam and Nancy talk on the phone from their separate bedrooms and decide to take their relationship to its next stage, Marriage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sam's Phone conversation:**

Sam was talking on the phone at same time as Dean was. Both missing their girls now, wishing they could be with them right now.

"Nancy." Sam smiled softly into the phone.

"Hey." Nancy sighed missing him already. She hated not sleeping him by her side; she found she couldn't sleep without him there.

"Feels weird being apart." Sam said sadly. He didn't like her not being there either. He also found he couldn't sleep without her there to cuddle with.

"Yeah, it feels wrong." Nancy said unhappily.

"Nancy?" Sam felt like he couldn't breathe now. He needed her and loved her that much. It was time to ask what he'd be considering for days now.

"Yes, Sam?" Nancy was curious. Sam sounded happy now, she wondered why.

"Marry me?" Sam asked softly, praying she'd say yes. Was it too soon to ask? Should he have waited? Sam worried he'd jumped the gun here.

"Really? Are you sure?" Nancy asked nervous and elated at the same time, ready to cry.

"Never been surer, I love you so damn much and can't bear to be without you. I can't see a future without you in it. I need you so much. I've never felt this way before." Sam said meaning every word; he loved her so much it hurt sometimes. She took his breathe away. "This thing we have is so much more than what I felt for her, it is so much stronger. I love you so much _more_ than that."

"Love you, too, Sam" Nancy said happily and considered the marriage proposal. Sam really meant it, he really _really_ did.

"Love you, too, Nancy." Sam said happily as well, he prayed she'd say yes.

Both went quiet for a minute.

"Sam?" Nancy smiled to herself, she knew what her answer would be now and, boy, was Sam going to be _thrilled!_

"Yeah?" Sam asked nervously now. He had proposed and the words had just _came _out and he found out he _really_ meant them, really _wanted _to marry her.

"Yes. I'll marry you." Nancy said happily. She was so _elated_ now!

"You will?" Sam was elated, too, not to mention relieved at the same time, So excited that he suddenly had the need to tell someone. So he shook Dean awake while he kept talking to her.

"I will. I _will _marry you, Sam Winchester! Just say when." Nancy cried out, thrilled and grinning widely now.

"Soon, Baby, _soon_." Sam smiled widely at Dean, grinning like an idiot but not able to stop himself.

"Not soon enough." Nancy was smiling like Sam was now, too.

Both hung up their phones, dropping them in their excitement.


	19. Relaying The NewsSam

Chapter Name: **Relaying The News_Sam**

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

Plot: Sam tells Dean he's getting married. Dean is thrilled for him.

**Dean's POV:**

"What, Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean was immediately on alert, sees Sam's face and had to know. Looked for threat but saw none. "What?" Dean has his gun out and was moving it around looking for a threat.

"I'm getting married, Bro!" Sam fairly shouted.

"What! When did this happen?" Dean was wide awake now, hugged Sam, clapping him on the back proudly, grinning widely, so happy for him.

"Just now. Dean, she said "Yes!" Sam. shouted hugging Dean back hard in his happy enthusiasm. Dean let him and hugs him back, Sam is getting _married_!

"Dude, I'm so proud of you, Sammy!" Dean said both let go and he stood now.

"Be my Best Man?" Sam asked, hoping he said yes, knowing he probably would.

"Damn straight I will. No one else get that job!" Dean smiled, he was so happy for Sam and glad he asked him, knowing he would. "I'm your brother, Sam, always knew I'd be your Best Man when you got married, just like you'd be mine when I did. It's just that over the past few years, shit has got so bad that I guess I just figured we'd never live long enough to get this far, what with us going to hell and shit so much. I thought we'd be dead or possessed by now. Never thought we'd live this long." Dean felt sad and happy at the same time.

"Me, too. After Jess, I guess I thought that was it, I'd never find it again. Then so much shit happened, the vessel thing, the whole apocalypse, the demon shit, and then demon blood stuff, and going to hell, the cage, I mean, it all just was so hard to deal with, and honestly, I thought I'd be dead by now, you, too." Sam said softly, his eyes growing soft again, so much love there! "This thing, with Nancy, it's so much more than I had with Jess, so much stronger, purer. It's the most wonderful, more perfect, you know? It feels so right. Sam was happy but was having trouble putting it into words. "She's the One, Dean." Sam finally says, summing it up with those four words so perfectly.

"I knew it the moment you asked her out." Dean nodded, heading to Nancy to congratulate her, sees Sierra behind her smiling at them, and Sam's words echoed in his head and heart, ringing true for Sierra every time, too. Dean realizes he has a question for her too, and hopes she doesn't think it is too soon. He knows this is what he wants but worries she doesn't. She's his One and he wants her to be his, too. Just like Sam wants Nancy! Dean hoped she says yes, He prayed she says yes. He now realized that she was what he'd always been looking for. All those others, they weren't anything, but Sierra, she was everything!


	20. Relaying The NewsNancy

Chapter Name: **Relaying The News_Nancy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

Plot: Nancy wakes up Sierra and tells her she's getting married.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Sierra's POV:**

"Huh? Nancy, What?" Sierra had just drifted off and woke up to see Nancy smiling down at her. "Just tell me."

"Sam proposed!" Nancy said so excited she was practically bouncing in place from it.

"You said yes, right?" S. excited too. And Nancy nodded her head enthusiastically, so happy she could burst now. Sierra squealed loudly, happy for her friend. (Although she will forever deny such a sound _ever _escaped her lips! Even on pain of death.)

"Maid of Honor? Please Sierra?" Nancy pleaded, her eyes shined with happiness.

"It would be an honor. I'd love to!" Sierra said and said softly. "On one condition." Sierra paused to let Nancy respond but looked sorry for it when she saw Nancy droop a little.

"Yeah?" Nancy asked hesitantly. She was unsure if Sierra would do it now.

"I get to throw the bridal shower and bachelorette party for you." Sierra's eyes glint wickedly, already planning both in her head. Nancy was going to love it!

"Deal!" Nancy gushed and hugged Sierra happily then ran out of the room, and right into Dean's arms which hugged her hard. Dean was going to knock on the door when she's ran out of it, colliding with him.

"I'm getting married!" Nancy shouted happily.

"So I heard, just as loudly I might add." Dean grinned at both of them, so happy for them.)

"Becoming a Winchester, it's a big step. You know what you're getting into? A lifetime with that big goof ball? You sure?" Dean smiled as she nodded enthusiastically and he hugged her hard again.

"Yes!" Nancy gushed again.

"Welcome to the family." Dean said softly, looking down at the girl. "Sis." He let her go to Sam who took her into his arms and kissed her for all they worth and then some.)

Dean looked at Sierra now, and asked, "Maid of Honor?" Dean asked her, raising an eyebrow and eying the kissing couple.

"Yes." Sierra smiled, eying them as well.

"Best Man?" Sierra asked, eyebrow raised. As close as those two were, of course Dean was the best man. She didn't feel threatened by how close they were. She knew they loved her and Nancy, so there was no need to feel that way. She liked that they were close; it was nice to be a part of a close knit family like theirs. Hunters tended to be very close knit. Delilah had explained that to her already; it kept you safe and happy, and helped you live longer really.

"Yep." Dean just smiled smugly, 'Who else?' is unsaid but implied arrogantly, as if anyone else could do it!


	21. Sudden Proposal

Chapter Name: **Sudden Proposal**

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

Plot: Dean realizes he wants to ask Sierra something, something special. Let's hope she says yes and doesn't break our boy's heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sierra?" Dean looked at Sierra with a serious expression, nervous now.)

"Dean?" Sierra asked curious. Dean looked like he was working up the nerve to say something.

"I know this is sudden and I just admitted I love you, and we just figured out we are boyfriend and girlfriend, but, "Dean paused '_what if she said no?_' and '_too soon_!' echoed in his head but he pushed through and said it anyway. "I mean every word I am about to say, so much it hurts to think you will say no but…" He paused again, suddenly afraid to finish. Sam and Nancy looked on, urged him on with their eyes, Sam's face clearly saying, 'Spit it out, Dean!'

"What do you want? Dean, just tell me already." Sierra dared not hope he was asking what she thought he might be asking.)

Dean went down on one knee and gulped, really nervous, he looked up at her, his love for her shining in his green eyes, "Will you marry me?"

"You sure?" You don't have to. I'll be yours anyway." Sierra was afraid he wasn't ready, that he was caught up in the moment. Sam knew better, Dean always goes after what he wants full speed once he figures out what that is. He just knows and goes for it. He'd always admired that trait in his brother. Sam's was usually the take his time and see where it goes kind of attitude. He was more hesitant where Dean had been more impulsive, more aggressive and outgoing about the things he wanteDean

"I'm sure. I've never wanted or loved anyone like this before. I love you, you're my One." Dean's eyes looked a little sad now, just knowing she would say no now so he readied himself for it.

"Then yes. Yes, Dean Winchester, I'll marry you." Sierra said smiling. Sure she wants this!

"Yes?" Dean was surprised and lets go of the tension he was feeling. He is relieved and excited now, wanting to grab her and kiss her hard, his green eyes shining even more now.)

"Yes, Yesyesyesyes, a thousand yeses!" Sierra said kissing him and eventually they separated, "Always _yes_ to you, Dean."

Dean kissed her again now while Sam kissed Nancy

"Never letting you go, Sam, ever." Nancy promised between kisses.

"You either." Sam said between kisses.

Sam stopped kissing her long enough to put the ring on her hard and hug her again, lifting her off the ground, swinging her around then looking into her eyes, his hazel eyes full of love for her.

"Pistons and Throttle Power, Dean, always!" Sierra

"Pistons and Throttle Power, Sierra. Only you, all the way!" Dean said smiling and kisses Sierra again, feeling it deepen in a way it had never done before for them, pulling his heart and soul down into it as well now. She was going to be his, all his! He loved her so much.

"I know." Sierra lets him kiss her again. The kiss as intense and she felt so connected to Dean when they let up from it. So complete and happy.

Sam and Dean looked at each other grinning and nodding, agreeing without words, 'Soon!', they both smiled.

"Soon." Sierra smiled up at Dean and he nodded, eyes on hers now.

"Very soon." Nancy agreed smiling up at Sam. He nodded enthusiastically now, too. Hunger and desire for more igniting in his eyes now, Nancy saw it and felt her body burn for him again, too. She nodded and leaned in for a deeper kiss now as well. Sam accommodated her and pulled her tightly against him as they kissed this time.

There comes the sound of a door opening and soft footsteps approaching, they look up to see a sleepy Delilah, looking at them in annoyance.

"What is going on? It's the middle of the night!" Delilah said groggily.

"We're getting married!" Sierra and Nancy said loudly, happily. Bouncing up and down now with how thrilled they are. Delilah had to smile at the group before her and shook her head in disbelief.


	22. Relaying The NewsDelilah

Chapter Name: **Relaying The News_Delilah and Bobby**

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

Plot: Everyone is excited about the engagements and wake up Delilah. She calls Bobby with the news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There came the sound of a door opening and soft footsteps approaching, they looked up to see a sleepy Delilah, looking at them in annoyance.

"What is going on? It's the _middle_ of the night!" Delilah Said groggily.

"We're getting _married!_" Sierra and Nancy said loudly, happily. Bouncing up and down now with how thrilled they are.

"Both of you, _really?_ Proposing at the _same_ time?" All nod, grinning. "Should have seen that coming. _Wow!_ You _do_ work _fast."_ Delilah laughed a little, it really is a 'twin' thing, _damn!_ She hugged all of them smiling now.

"Good for you both, for all of you!" Delilah grinned, and picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked.

"Bobby, He won't _believe_ this." Delilah dialed Bobby's number,

Both boys shook their heads grinning, "Bet he _does._" Dean said smirking, Bobby had seen this coming already. Dean would bet the Impala on it. He looked at Sam and Sam smirked too. Yeah, Bobby had known before they did; he was a smart old man!

**Bobby's Phone Conversation:**

"Hello?" Bobby asked, grumpy as he checked the time and groaned.

"It's Delilah." Delilah said amused. He was _crotchedy_ when he was woken up!

"Delilah? Is something wrong? Is someone hurt?" Bobby asked as he worried now, on alert.

Delilah was amused, why do hunters _always_ assume when you call in the middle of the night, that something is trying to kill you or someone died? She shook her head and found this strangely comforting. "Nothing like that, _really_, don't worry, Bobby, we're _fine_. It's just that both your sons just proposed to their girlfriends and woke me up celebrating in the hallway with their screaming." Delilah said smiling, disbelief clear in her voice but happy disbelief all the same. "Thought you'd want to know. Figured you wouldn't believe it either." Wow, _both_ of them? At the _same_ time? _Damn_! Delilah eyed them smiling now. They really _should_ have been born twins.

"Hot _damn!_" Bobby said proudly, Sam he had expected, but Dean? That was a happy surprise!

"That's it? 'Hot Damn!' ?, Not 'what were they thinking? Nothing along those lines?" Delilah asked and wondered, the man had _expected_ this? _Figures_. He knew those boys too well, his adopted sons.

"Hell, _no._ I was hoping they would eventually." Bobby said happily, grabbing clothes now.

"Am I missing something?" Delilah felt there more to this than she knew suddenly.

"Nope, those boys have been head over heels for those girls for a while now. I saw it coming. They've been through hell, both of them; literal, actual _Hell,_ mind you. Trust me when I say they have earned this, they _deserve_ this. Those boys have saved the world and nearly lost each other forever. So forgive me if I don't think that they deserve to have their heart's desires when they find them." Bobby said this seriously. They'd had a rough time of it and besides he'd _always_ wanted this for them, to be happy the way he had been with Karen. They needed the peace and happiness these girls gave them! "Del, do you realize how few hunters get that kind of happiness? Find what these boys have? The others haven't been through _half_ the shit my boys have and _probably wouldn't have fared half as well if they had been_. That they dealt with it and are still alive and _sane_ is a testament to them. So, _no,_ I do not begrudge them this chance at happiness. They've been waiting all their lives for these girls."

"Most would have broken from what these boys have been through. They've been broken, betrayed, bled, and were almost crushed by how much shit that's been thrown at them, but here they are, whole, strong, and damn good men!" Bobby went on, so proud of them.

"So, _no_, I have nothing to say but 'Hot Damn!' and 'About time!'. Those boys _love_ those girls, _need_ them, they've been alone too long. Don't do a man to be alone as long as they have been. They may have a relationship that others may see as too close but that's only because all they've ever had _was _each other, everyone else left or died, but me, and those girls. Not much of anyone else. They were missing someone,_ those_ girls." Bobby paused. He pulled a duffel out of the closet now.

"I'm proud of them, freaking _bursting_ with happiness for them. This is the best news I've heard in a long time! I wouldn't do a thing against this. It would be beyond blasphemy if I _dared_ to." Bobby was proud and happy for them.

Delilah looked at boys, thought about what Bobby just said, realized that this may seem fast to her, but, _damn_, to them it had to have taken a journey through Hell and back to get here. Suddenly she was ashamed of her former doubts. No more of _those_.

"Be there soon, Del." Bobby said, and she heard sounds of drawers opening and closing. "Tell them to wait there. I want to see them beautiful girls myself and congratulate them in person." She could hear him packing already, hurrying to get ready.

"I will." Delilah was impressed. He just dropped _everything_, even in the middle of night, just for _those_ boys. He really _did _love them a lot. She knew he always _had_; they were all he _ever _talked about.


	23. Meeting The New In Laws

sChapter Name: **Relaying the News_Delilah and Bobby**

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

Plot: Bobby goes to meet the girls and congratulate the boys on their engagements.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She pulled her robe closed tighter and tightened the piece holding it shut. She motioned them downstairs. The girls tugged the boys behind them, all smiled happily like the fools they were. She got out her best bottle of wine from her wine cellar, got out pie and cuts pieces for everyone. Sam got the glasses, pouring it for her, and even Dean drank some and not to be polite either, this wine was good, and he'd never tasted anything like this before.

Bobby got there early the next morning and the first thing he did was hug the girls and kiss their blushing cheeks. He hugged the boys, patting them on the back, pulling away to look at each one, solemnly proudly, eyes shimmering with tears. So damn proud of them all. Even the boys teared up a little, they all decided to actively ignore the _'Chick Flick'_ moment warnings, and let them stop this happy moment for all of them. Sure, it was a chick flick moment but damned if it didn't feel too good to pass up.

"I'm proud of you boys, both of ya. So happy for you! Love you like my own, always wanted this for you." Bobby said and hugged them hard. "So proud of you, boys. You deserve this. You've been alone too long!"

"Yes, we have been." Dean looked at Sierra, at both girls and Sam, who nodded as well, knowing what he's thinking, and he agreed with his brother. They both needed this for themselves, like they've never wanted anything before.

"But not anymore." Sam said looking at Nancy, smiled happily. Finishing Dean's sentence, completing their _shared_ thought.

The girls approached their men, their fiancées, and hugged them, kissing them fiercely, claiming them again for themselves. The boys returned the kisses, claiming them as well.

The two older adults laugh as they rushed out to the car and drove away to celebrate together. Delilah held out cup to Bobby and he took it. They toasted silently and shrugged, drinking it.

"Damn Woman, this is good!" Bobby licked his lips tasting it there afterwards.

"Roschfield 1690, best I had." Delilah said and smiled.

"The older the wine, the better the taste." Bobby said holding out cup for more and she poured him some. They enjoyed it and celebrating the boys and girls engagements in their own way. They ended up talking and laughing, catching up. No one slept or was tired; they're all too excited to sleep.


End file.
